Denying Love
by DreamoftheHeart
Summary: InuYasha is saved by Kagome. They become friends shortly after and love blossoms. But so do problems. With the Threat of Naraku and Kikyo. They must stand together and fight with friends. As the fighting intenses so does the Romance. Inu/kag Mir/Sango
1. Differences and Friendship

Title: *~*Denying Love*~*  
  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not own InuYasha. Even though I wish I did hehe he's so cute.. Little doggy ears. ^_^  
  
  
((I Hope you enjoy my story!! ^^))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Differences and Friendship  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
An angry crowd of villagers in mob form ((of course they would be.. What else? ^^;)) holding pitch forks and daggers chased after the figure. The Hanyou ran right skidding to a stop. He turned finding himself cornered. He growled holding his claws out and showed his white sharp fangs.   
  
" Let's kill him!" Said a villager gripping his dagger.  
  
"No!" Rang a voice and a young girl with midnight black hair and bluish gray eyes steped out. She held her arms out and was standing before them blocking the way to the half-demon. She wore a red dress and a white shirt that hung from her shoulders. ((basically peoples it was a priestess outfit …)) She was a Miko. She held her bow in one hand and her arrows were attached to her back. The Hanyou blinked and put his arms down unsure what was about to happen he looked around trying to find an escape while they talked stupidly. He looked to the girl in front of him and got curious.   
  
"Why is she protecting me?" he thought inside his head and shook it listening to what they were saying.  
  
"He's going to attack our village priestess!" yelled a young man named Kouga walking out. The young women looked back and forth deciding in her mind what the outcome would be.   
  
"Well then let me finish him off. It's time for me to test out my training." She said putting her arms down. Kouga looked to the villagers who were trying to decide themselves if it was the right choice. They nodded in agreement.   
  
"Very well Priestess in training, But he must be dead!; or else…….." he warned looking at her right in the eyes with no feeling.  
  
"Kouga! You must promise not to interfere I will do this with no help what so ever. Leave the Hanyou alone…"   
  
She glared at them. With anger she was clearly trying to hide but the villagers had ignored it.  
  
"Alright Priestess in training I promise not to interfere, but remember he must be dead or you'll be taken in his place!" Said Kouga  
  
He walked with his fellow villagers and his final warning out back to the village leaving only the Hanyou and The priestess. She shuddered at his words and shook her head turning instantly holding her bow and arrow together and aiming her deadly arrow straight at the half-demon.   
  
"Don't try to run it'll just hurt more." She said not taking her eyes off of him.  
  
The Hanyou glared, and about to strike. She let go as a warning shoot nearly missing his head and hitting the tree. He gave out a deadly glare and started walking into the forest being followed closely behind at arrow point by the young priestess. As they got into the middle of the forest. She stopped and he did also having enough of this bullshit.  
  
"Turn around Half-Demon!" she ordered coldly.   
  
He looked out of the corner of his eyes and turned glaring more evilly then ever. The girl still had a cold stare looking straight into his golden eyes. His ears twitched slightly he looked at his claws then back at her. A light wind blew blowing cherry blossoms off the trees all around them. The sun shown in the middle shinning on both of them. Her hair blew acrossed her face making her look more older and beautiful. Her hard expression melted away and her eyes grew soft and pleasant to look at. Her cold smile vanished and turned warm and friendly. She lowered her bow and arrow and put them aside. This startled the Hanyou making him take a step back.  
  
  
"Is this a trick?" he thought in his head  
  
It was soon broken when she spoke. Her hair still blowing. His shiny soft white hair blew also.   
  
  
"I'm sorry I had to do that, But is was the only way to get you out without you being killed."   
  
He blinked hardly trying to believe her.   
  
" I didn't need your help stupid girl I could of gotten out by myself." he said annoyed.   
  
"Well from where I was standing it looked like you were about to be dead as a door nail…." she said making a face.  
  
"Keh…." he replied still annoyed. He thought deep again. "But why?" he blurted out.   
  
" Cause…." The girl blinked looking down and then looking up. He gave a look that said, "Well that helps."   
  
"Because Their afraid of people, demons and things that are different from them. I know because I face that…but like when they look at you they see a cold blood killing machine." At those words he crossed his arms with a sense of pride. " But when I look into your eyes I see more….Your like I am trying to prove that your more then you appear. I may look like a priestess but I'm just a stupid girl….trying to be more, then I am." she added looking down.  
  
At this time he had uncrossed his arms in looked at disbelief. He stared hard and long his mind racing wildly trying to think straight. " How did she know so much about me? When she doesn't even know my name or met me before. She's reading me like an open book." He thought.  
  
  
" And I know you want to become full demon." She went on. "Just like I want to be a Miko. Were both different and it's important for people and demon.." She added quickly. " For us to stick together, Because being normal isn't everything….being different is just different. She looked up her eyes meeting his. " and because of that is the reason why I won't kill you." she finished looking at her bow and back at him.  
  
  
The Half-Demon was getting freaked out. He never spoke to a human , and not just any human but a human girl this long or this deep before it was starting to bug him.   
  
"How Do you know me so much?!" he shouted. She shrugged some.  
  
"The honest reason, I really don't know.. It's just a feeling I guess." She laughed feeling a bit stupid for getting so deep. The priestess walked straight up to him and smiled happily. "Hi I'm Kagome I'm a Priestess in training. She looked up at him. "What's yours?"   
  
"Ahhhh.." He took another step back. "She's too close and very pretty." he thought again and shook his head erasing that thought. He was more startled that she wasn't scared or taunting him.  
  
"It's Inuyasha." he said looking at her cautiously.   
  
"Well Nice meeting you! Oh and sorry for almost shooting you.. My aim isn't as good as I thought…" she blushed in embarrassment. He suddenly remembered that.  
  
"Oh yeah!. You nearly hit me!!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Hey show some appreciation and respect I at least saved your butt!" She yelled back. Inuyasha blinked.  
  
  
"Yeah and I told you I didn't need your help you bitch! And so what? Whatta want a fruckin reward or something!" He yelled making fists and crossing his arms.   
  
"Well let's see…" Kagome started pondering stroking her chin and staring up at the sky.  
  
"I wasn't serious!!" Inuyasha said falling over.   
  
"Ok I got it! Let's just say give me your friendship and we'll call it even." Kagome said with confidence and smiled.  
  
"Friendship? My Friendship? Your not seriously thinking that are you." he said raising an eye brow.  
  
"Well yes actually…" she said nodding happily. "Yep."   
  
"Your weird, wench…." He said shaking his head with pity.  
  
" No!! Come on I'm serious! Give me your friendship and we'll call it even!" she repeated from before. By this time Kagome was full of happiness and was waving her arms trying to get her point across. Inuyasha took a deep breath.  
  
"Fine…" he answered not wanting her to cry. " Why do you want to be friends anyway?" he asked tilting his head. Kagome Smiled.   
  
"Because I think we'll be great ones!" she said happily nodding having a huge grin.   
  
" Your crazy…." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"no! I'm just happy…." Kagome gave Inuyasha a scornful look.   
  
" Keh…. Whatever, you better go before they start thinking that me and you got married, had kids, and moved away or something." She laughed  
  
"That's true well make sure you don't go by the village, remember they think I killed you." said Kagome walking picking up her bow and arrow.  
  
"Oh don't remind me." he said annoyed jumping into a tree.  
  
" Oh goodbye Inuyasha! I hope I see you soon." she waved smiling and disappearing.  
  
" Sure soon.." Inuyasha said sarcastically and he closed his eyes putting his arms behind his head. But he knew deep down that there was something about her. Something that he had never seen or felt before. Their was something there and he wanted to find it. He then just remembered what Kouga had said "Alright Priestess in training I promise not to interfere, but remember he must be dead or you'll be taken in his place!" He opened his eyes looking up at the blue sky. "Why was she risking her death?" he thought. "Whatever it is I hope it's a good reason."  
  
  
(((Hiya guys! I just hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think. Should I go on and continue? What should I add? Give me questions comments and concerns! Thinks I appreciate it! ^^ P.S Please Review! )) 


	2. Thinking Of You

Title: *~*Denying Love*~* 

Disclaimer: I Do Not own InuYasha and company If only If only… ^_~

((Hey thank you for your Reviews!! Don't worry guys I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing! Thankies again! ^^))

Chapter 2: Thinking of You

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been two days since Kagome had asked Inuyasha to be his friend and saved his life to risk hers. The village had again gone to it's happy busy life. ((I mean boring stupid stuff like farming..)) 

Kagome's arms ached. Her forehead sweated and her arms were about to give way. She held her bow unsteadily even though she gave off an expression that she wasn't about to give up. A Large boomerang came out and launched itself at Kagome. She jumped up and shot her arrow at the target landing on the ground. Out of no where the boomerang came back hitting her side throwing off her feet. She feel hard on the ground her bow and arrow thrown aside and broken. 

"Kagome!" yelled a gasping shocked voice . Sango Tried to run over but was stopped by and a Beautiful women

"Leave her.." Sango blinked looking at the women.

"Ahhhh.. Yes Kikyo" said Sango grabbing her boomerang and walking out. Kagome winced getting up and looked over at her bow. She then looked over at Kikyo.

"I'm…I'm.." She started but was interrupted my Kikyo's voice.

"Kagome how many times did I tell you! You must keep focus! Concentrate! Your going to get no where if your acting like that!" Kikyo said staring down at her. Kagome looked at her bow and back at Kikyo.

"But I'm Sorry!" Said Kagome feeling that she disappointed her. 

" Sorry doesn't cut it Kagome! You've got to but very single effort into becoming a priestess or you won't succeed!" Kagome looked at the ground her eyes starting to fill with tears.

" I'm sorry…." she said again.

"Oh well…" Said Kikyo looking over to the bow. "We'll train tomorrow, I'll be back I have to get you a new bow and more arrows. Keep Practicing your herbs and healing studies." Kikyo looked at her once more before walking away her hair traveling behind her. By this time Kagome had broke down. She sat on her knees her head in her hands. 

"Kagome?" 

She looked up seeing Sango. 

"Oh hi Sango…." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. 

" I'm sorry I hit you…" Said Sango touching her friends shoulder.

"No… it's ok… it didn't hurt much." Kagome lied trying to make her feel better. "It was my fault…I wasn't _Focused._" she said sourly. 

" Hey Kag.. Don't worry about it. When the time comes I know you'll make a Great priestess. Even better then Kikyo." Said Sango with a confident smile.

" No.. I won't…I'll never be as good as the great Kikyo…" Said Kagome her eyes now feeling up with more hot tears.

" Hey don't worry I know what'll cheer you up. Let's go have some tea." Said Sango grabbing her arm.

" Ok.." Smiled Kagome as she got up. She took one last look at the broken bow and looked towards Sango hiding her pain in her side and sadness. " Well what are you waiting for! Let's go…" She said running out followed by Sango.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before leaving Kagome changed into her Green skirt and top. ((her school uniform..)) She slowly stopped her side killing her. "Oh I know I'm going to have a huge bruise their." She said to herself.

" Oh no!! Look who's coming.." said Sango looking not fully pleased. "It's Monk Boy and Kouga." 

" Oh great.." Kagome didn't need to talk to Kouga specially. 

" Hey ladies…" Called Miroku smiling and winking at them. Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome just smiled. "So Sango have you thought about what I said yet?" He asked with a handsome smile. Sango held her blush in and yelled angrily. 

" FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME MONK I'M NOT GOING TO BEAR YOUR CHILD!!" By this time Sango was as bright red as blood.

" Oh soon you'll change your mind." Said Miroku grinning.

" In your dreams!" Yelled Sango.

"Well Kagome I haven't seen you last since you killed that demon." Said Kouga walking to her. Kagome's eyes went wide. "How could I forgot about him! I'm such an idiot! Aw.. He's gonna hate me!! Oh I have to talk to him.. Later." she thought in her head.

" Ah earth to Kag. Anyone in there?" asked Sango waving her hand in front of her face.

" What?" said Kagome said snapping out of her thought.

" So Kagome excited about our wedding?" Kagome sighed remembering that Kikyo had told Kouga that he could. Kagome hated him and didn't want to be relatively close to him of course she didn't even want to be married to him. Kagome tried hiding her anger.

"Yes!" She said through clenched teeth.

Kouga smiled. "Wonderful" he walked to her kissing her cheek. A large slap was heard and Kagome turned her head to see Miroku with a red hand mark on his face and wide eyes his hand on Sango's butt. 

"Come on Miroku we better get going" Said Kouga walking off.

Miroku followed without question. "Hey I'll see you around Sango." he smiled swiftly and continued on.

"HENTAI!" yelled Sango back.

Kagome blinked and thought about Inuyasha again. "Hey Sango I would love to have tea with you but I remember Lady Kikyo asked me to run an errand. "Cya later Bye!!" said Kagome running off.

"But Kagome!!" Said Sango blinking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha hadn't thought of Kagome but not a lot. He still thought of her as a enemy and a stupid girl not a friend. He Sat at the edge of a river watching the fish he licked his fangs with hunger. He didn't move his eyes stared at them and he moved his claws. 

"Inuyasha!!" Yelled Kagome at the top of her lungs as she wandered around the forest. Inuyasha startled turned falling in the river the fish swimming fast away. Kagome walked out of the forest into the clearing and saw the river. "Inuyasha!!!" She yelled again. Inuyasha walked out of the river dripping wet his eyes twitching. 

"Oh there you are!" she smiled. "Were you taking a bath?" she blinked watching his hair drip.

"No! I was fishing….and YOU! Made me fall in!" Said Inuyasha wringing his hair out . He looked flat his clothes weren't baggy they stuck to his body and his hair was limp and stuck to his face not to mention his ears were droopy. This made Kagome start laughing. Inuyasha was wringing the rest of his red clothing out and stopped staring at the young girl who was laughing hard. He was teased and laughed at before and his eye started twitching. Kagome continued to laugh. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME HERE JUST TO LAUGH AT ME!!" Kagome blinked and stopped. She watched the dog demon walk away.

"Inuyasha Wait I wasn't laughing at you!! I mean I was.. Because you looked pretty funny, But oh wait!!" This statement made him walk further. " I'm not making fun of you!! Please come back!!" She ran after him. Inuyasha stopped and sat down his back turned to her. " Awww Come on Inuyasha. I promise I won't laugh at you again just with you."

" That's an unlikely thing to happen." he answered his arms crossed.

"What?" Asked Kagome her eyes brows raised. There was a loud grumbling from both their stomachs and Kagome grabbed her side in pain forgetting she had gotten hit and laughing made it worse. "I guess were both hungry." She said walking to the river. Inuyasha's ears twitched listening to everything she was doing. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Kagome waded into the river. 

"What are you doing?" he asked turning around his eyes brows raised.

"Fishing" she answered simply. She put her hands in the water.

"Like that?!" he blinked shaking his head.

"Well how else am I? If you can do I can." she said grabbing at a fish but missing. Inuyasha stood up and jumped up into a tree and sat on a branch right up high next to her. Kagome grabbed again. Nothing. "This should be interesting he said grinning evilly." Kagome tried again and again. By the 20th time. She was red in the face with anger. She grabbed at everything furiously. 

"DAMN IT!" She yelled and jumped on a fish. She came up all soaking wet and walked to the shore. She fell over. Their was a sound of hysterical laughter from above. Kagome looked up glaring it was Inuyasha. " LAUGH IT UP FUZZ BALL!!" She screamed in anger. Inuyasha stopped laughing and jumped down next to her. 

"You do know that's not how you catch a fish." said Inuyasha trying to not laugh and crossed his arms. 

" Grrr I know that now!! Why didn't you tell me!!" Yelled Kagome standing up. 

" Because I wanted to see you make a fool out of yourself." Said Inuyasha rolling his eyes grinning evilly.

" WELL YEAH!! EAT THIS!" Kagome threw a large rock hitting him in the head a large bump appeared. Inuyasha glared and made a fist with his claws. She ran into him pushing him into the river. 

((In slow motion.. )) As Inuyasha was falling he looked at Kagome and grabbed her arm. "Sorry wench your coming with me." Kagome eyes widen as she fell in with him. 


	3. Evil Plans, Water, And the Tetusiaga

Title: *~*Denying Love*~*

Disclaimer: I Never owned Inuyasha. We all do though! (( ^_^))

(((SIDF: hehe isn't it cute I made it up myself it means *So I Don't Forget.* Well before I do I very glad you have reviewed my story and told me how you liked it and made it better. Thank you! I will try to make my story as long as I can think of what comes next! Your reviews keep this story alive and me writing! And if there's a story you want me to read and review I will do it! So keep the reviews up Thanks again! And hehe Kikyo's death time will come soon….))

Chapter: 3 Evil Plans, Water, and The Tetusaiga 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome fell onto Inuyasha in the water there lips meeting. She felt a wonderful sensation and remembered what had happened and pushed herself off of him as he released her hand when they kissed. She broke the surface and breathed in. Shortly after so did Inuyasha. Only to be hit upside the head with a branch. 

"PER!" She smacked him again. 

"Gah!" Inuyasha grabbed his head in pain. 

" I didn't want to kiss you!!! PER!" She thrashed the branch only for it to be caught and broken by Inuyasha. 

"HEY!!! I didn't want to kiss you!!" He threw the broken branch that was now in two aside. "So stop thinking I enjoyed it when I didn't wench!!!" 

"Oh really!!! Well… Well…" Kagome couldn't think of anything she kinda liked his kiss. "Oh so this is the what I get for saving you butt!!" She changed the subject cause her face was strawberry red from blushing. 

"What?" asked Inuyasha confused.

"I Safe you and this is the respect I get!!! Like when you call me WENCH, BITCH, HOE, and SLUT!" She raged with anger.

"Huh? But? I never called you those…" He scratched his head in bewilderment. He was interrupted by Kagome going on.

" You can't even say my Name!! God!! Your so ungrateful!!! And unappreciative!!" she started walking through the river to get to the other side.

Something hit Inuyasha in his mind. "WAIT A GOD DAMN SECOND! You liked it didn't you!!!?" He said watching her face turn red as she tried walking faster in the water.

"No!! I never would!" she lied.

"You're a terrible liar!!" he said laughing

"SHUT UP!!" she stormed into the middle of the river. The water was up to her shoulders and she fought against the strong current. She took a step something grabbed her leg pulling her under. 

Inuyasha stopped laughing as he didn't hear any yelling from Kagome. He looked around. "Kagome?" His ears twitched. And saw her head brake the surface down stream. She coughed being dragged.

"INUYASHA!!!" She screamed being taken down again. 

"Kagome!!" he yelled watching and looked around fast for his weapon. His eyes sat upon his sword that was lying on the tree. He put it their so it didn't fall off during his fishing. He grabbed it and thought again. "I've never made the Tetusaiga transform it's going to be useless." He looked over at the screaming Kagome that now was at the surface once again and being dragged once more. Kagome looked over and saw what he was holding.

"INUYASHA!!" she said in between breaths. "Help me!" *breath* Her eyes what blank. "HOW ARE YOU PLANNING TO HELP ME THAT BRANCH!" She yelled and took a breath once again and was pulled under.

"IT'S NOT A BRANCH! IT'S A SWORD!!" Inuyasha was running out of time. He looked down stream his ears twitching wildly. Not to far ahead was a large waterfall. Kagome fought up and came to the surface. She tried swimming against the force and was pulled back hitting a large rock sticking out of the river hitting her side. It knocked the wind out of her and pain surged through her and with Kagome's last bit of strength she grabbed a hold of it. Kagome took a big breath and inhaled and looked down with a gasp seeing the waterfall. Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree getting closer to the spot. He watched what had happened how weak she was if she let go Kagome wouldn't have enough strength to fight back and she would die. A Memory flashed before him and he remembered her telling them to stop and leave her to kill him. Seeing her when she was in the forest and how pretty she looked and cold. Then also how it disappeared and her happy laugh and silly grin appeared. He knew she risked her life for his and that he was going to live one but if he didn't do anything this girl was going to die. "KAGOME!!" he yelled and jumped out unsheathing his sword. Kagome looked up and saw him jumping the sword was transformed and she knew right away it was the Tetusaiga. Inuyasha jumped into the river and sliced at the demon that had her leg. The demon let go and biting Inuyasha. Kagome her eyes blinking slowly. Her breath was short and her heart was beating. Her left hand slipped off the rock and she tried grabbing once again but it had gotten slimy with seaweed causing her right hand to slip sending her with the current to the waterfall. She looked as it was coming at a fast rate her heart pounded more and everything to her grew silent and the only thing she could hear was her thoughts. Kagome threw her arms trying to swim but the force over powered and she gave up. She watched as the waterfall neared.

"So is this how it's going to end…? So I'm going you die?…..I'll miss my friends….and it's going to be hard to being able to not have a family and not be a great priestess like Sango said." Her life past her eyes as saw her friends laughing with her. Her Master. ((*cough cough* it's Kikyo…)) Then her mind wandered to Inuyasha. "Oh too bad I couldn't tell him that I have a crush on him…." She glanced she was inches from the waterfall. "So this is it…" Goodbye everyone… I love you all I'll miss you…" With that Kagome closed her eyes preparing herself for the powerful impact with the sharp rocks at the bottom. She felt herself fall and suddenly be caught. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha!" Her once pale face was now full of happiness. 

"In the flesh." He landed at the shore. He set Kagome down and started wringing out his clothes. Kagome felt happy pleasure and wanted to kiss him. So she almost did… Kagome Jumped on Inuyasha and started hugging him. Inuyasha turned red enjoying it then pushing her off. "What the hell was that for?" he looked at Kagome his eye brow raised. 

"Oh thank you for saving me! Oh thank you thank you!" she tackled him once again giving him a huge hug. 

" Ah!! Wench! Get off of me!" He pushed her off again.

"Oh sorry, Hey what happened to Kagome? You know you can call me that." Inuyasha turned his back wringing out his hair. 

"Keh…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kikyo walked back into the small village. She walked to Sango who was busy polishing her boomerang. "Sango have you seen Kagome?" Sango looked up and blinked. She was sorta confused.

"She told me she was running an errand for you…" Sango looked up.

"Oh but I didn't tell her to do anything for me…" said Kikyo getting suspicious. "Well if you see her tell her I got her a new bow and that I'll be back in an hour. I have to meet a friend of mine out of town."

Sango nodded. "Of course I will Kikyo. Cya later." 

"Yes Goodbye Sango" said Kikyo grabbing her bow and arrows and walking out of the small village into the forest. Kikyo walked for about a mile and went into a patch of woods that were dark and gloomy. Evil poured out trying to reach Kikyo. They touched her and died quickly. She had a blank stare and moved forward still. Everything here seemed dead. 

"Oh Lady Kikyo" said a cold and evil voice.

"Hello Naraku." she said as she turned with an evil smile.

"So how is the young priestess of yours is she ready for her big task?" Naraku didn't look at her his mind was somewhere else.

"Not yet.. But she will be soon." 

"Kikyo, you know she's our puppet in our plan without her we won't be able to use the Shikon jewel and get the Tetusaiga. I'm hoping you didn't forget about it did you." 

"Of course not Naraku." Kikyo took his hands with her hands.

"I'll put dark magic into her bow and once she uses it she'll be under our control forever. Or until we kill her." Kikyo smiled evilly looking into his eyes.

"I like the way you think." Naraku pulled her into a kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was dark now and the stars were out and twinkling brightly. The moon was nearly invisible except it was just a small crescent. Kagome lied on the grass she was staring at the sky. She wore Inuyasha's red shirt and she was deep in thought. She looked over at Inuyasha who had his eyes closed. She could tell that he wasn't sleeping.

"Inuyasha?" It startled the half-demon. 

"Hmm?" He looked over at Kagome who was still staring at the sky. 

"Yeah Wench?" She made a face and sighed. 

"Why don't you come over and sit next to me.. Like star gaze." She looked over her bright eyes twinkling with resilient ness. Inuyasha hid his blush by the light of the fire. 

"Fine." He walked and sat next to her.

"Oh come on…" she got up and pushed him down making him lay down. Not sure what do to Inuyasha stayed as Kagome lied next to him. 

"Whatta see?" She looked up to the sky. He did the same.

"Nothing really…just a bunch of dots." he said looking at her. "Damn she's pretty," he thought. He could smell her. Her scent reminded him of Cherry Blossoms. He blushed.

"Oh look harder…theirs more to them that appears."

Inuyasha blinked and looked back to the sky and saw figures appear. " I see a giant spoon." 

"Oh great! That's the big Dipper. Anything else?" 

"Yeah another spoon except it's a lot smaller." said Inuyasha looking at her.

"Well that's the Little Dipper." She smiled looking at him. "If you look at the end of it there's a big shiny one, you see it?" Kagome looked back up

Inuyasha peered at it again his eyes moved along the Little Dipper. "Yep I see it."

"That's the North Star if you ever get lost you can use it get home." she glanced at him and saw his ears remembering he's a Hanyou. "Oh.." She blushed.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked to the sky. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke and the moon was straight up in the sky. It was very late and she knew it. She moved her head to see Inuyasha asleep next to her. She blushed and got up as his ears twitched and his eyes opened. 

"It's very late Inuyasha. I have to go home." He blinked and stood up. 

"Alright I'll walk you to your village." He walked away and Kagome quickly followed after him. The walk their was quiet and it was making Kagome tense. She thought about what had happened it the past day and it made her smile. "Were here." Said Inuyasha turning around looking at her. 

"Yes, I guess I am." Inuyasha could tell she was a little disappointed. Kagome looked down

"Hey for saving you! You owe me! So come back where we first met tomorrow night!" Kagome blinked.

"Ok.. Wait if you call me Kagome then I will." Inuyasha blinked also. 

"Fine." 

"Before I leave… I want to Thank you again." She took of his shirt that she was wearing and handed it to him. She steps up a little and kissed his cheek. "Bye Inuyasha." she turned walking away into her village. Inuyasha stood there stupefied. 

((Is this a little longer? Just wondering? Please Review and I'll try updating a soon as possible! Thanks! ^_^))


	4. Feelings Of Love

Title: *~*Denying Love*~*

Disclaimer: Hehe InuYasha Mine? Nah uh…

((SIDF: I want To thank you all for your reviews they've been a big help. I'm sorry for the wait but I've been busy with Play practice and color guard. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and before I peace out lol I wanted to say INUYASHA RULES!! That's right! ^^ anyway Cya and thanks again!))

Chapter 4: Feelings Of Love

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kikyo watched Kagome train. She was amazed at how well she was doing and at a fast speed. Kagome glanced at Sango, Sweat beaded off her forehead. Sango breathed heavily.

"Wow Kagome you have improved a lot."

"Thank you." she smiled confidently. Sango leaped sending her huge boomerang coming down at her fast. Kagome dodged fast left and shot an arrow looking back seeing the boomerang coming she turned left. The boomerang misses and goes towards Sango who had been deflecting the arrow with her sword and didn't see the boomerang come fast in front of her. 

"Sango Look out!!" But it was too late the boomerang smacked Sango knocking her backwards off her feet. Kagome breathed in and smiled she finally beat Sango. A Soft clapping could be heard it was Kikyo walking to Kagome. 

"Kagome-Chan you have finished your training and I'll give you this present." Kikyo handed Kagome an old red bow. Kagome's eyes widen. 

"But Kikyo.. I can't take this…This bow belongs to you…." Kagome looked to her.

"Yes I know Kagome just think of it as an early 16th birthday present. And anyways you earned it." Kagome stood up hugging Kikyo. Kikyo blinked surprised but returned the hug. "You better help your friend." Kikyo looked in the direction of Sango.

"Oh My Gosh! I forgot! " Kagome said running to her best friend. "Oh Sango I'm so sorry." She walked around her waving her arms frantically.

"Oh Kagome I'm fine.. So calm down!" laughed Sango.

"Tomorrow shall be the day….The day we get the Shikon Jewel out of Kagome's Body and the Day when she is married to Kouga." She looked over with an evil smirk. "Yes tomorrow…" 

Sango took Kagome's hand smiling. "You finally beat me I proud of you Kagome and for your finishing the training. Let's go celebrate!" Kagome smiled. 

"Yes let's." The two girls ran off in a fast pace of happiness. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How about this?" Said Kagome stepping out showing Sango a new Kimono. 

"That's perfect! Oh I better go pay, You take as long as you want an admire yourself… Priestess! " Sango smiled. Kagome blushed.

"Yep Priestess…" She turned around and held her arms out looking into the mirror. She smiled and touched the silk fabric. The essence was beautiful and it shined. It was a light shade of pink. It had petals of roses on it. She sighed. "Becoming a Priestess is what I wanted the most in the entire world…Why do I feel like I'm missing something…" Kagome muttered to herself.

"Kagome?" 

"Yes!" said Kagome turning around startled.

"I paid for it, So let's go!" Sango said grabbing her arm and dragging her out. Kagome laughed as they got into the middle of their small village.

"Sango why are u buying me all this stuff, this dress is nice and that's all I need."

"Kagome stop kidding me you know that your birthday is tomorrow." Kagome blinked and started laughing.

"That's not funny Sango, we both know that my birthday isn't until next week." Kagome started laughing slower as she saw that Sango wasn't laughing but was actually looking rather serious. "Uh….isn't it?" she squeaked. 

"If you only wished." Sango pulled out a calendar and Kagome's eyes wet huge. 

"Oh no.. that means I have to!…." 

"Oh Ladies!!" Rang a lecherously voice.

"Oh Hi Miroku…" said Sango through clenched teeth. Kagome didn't answer or respond. In fact she wasn't moving at all. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were big. 

"Hello Kagome?" said Miroku waving his hand in front of her face. "Sango I think your friend here just died."

"Ah shut up. She's just in a little shock." said Sango looking at Kagome. "Hey Kag? Ahhhh you ok.. Hello?" Suddenly Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. 

"KAGOME!!" Said Sango and Miroku at the same time. Miroku picked her up and ran into the shade. Sango ran getting water and splashing some on Kagome's face. Her eyes fluttered and they open.

"Tell me Sango it's not true…I'm.. I'm not getting married tomorrow." 

"I'm sorry Kagome You are." Kagome shook her head. I have to tell Inuyasha!" She said jumping up and running into the forest.

"Who's Inuyasha?" asked Sango looking at Miroku. He just shrugged looking clueless. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She was scared and she wasn't sure if it would matter to Inuyasha if she told him. "Why am I acting like this, I don't even Love him… but why am I going to tell him then, It's none of his business. Then why do I care?" She thought as she ran. Inuyasha lied peacefully under a tree soon enough Kagome trips landing on him.

"Kagome! Gah!" He blushed standing up. She shakes her head standing up. 

"Oh yeah you said my name!" Said Kagome smiling.

"Ah so what! Hey what are you doing here so early….and in that?" He stared at her Kimono. "Wow….how gorgeous.." He said muttering.

"Well I thought it would be better I came early. So we could get to know each other, cause I don't know anything about you."

"Ok.. Fine…" he looked at the sky and started getting wood.

"Oh and Inuyasha I got this because I'm a Priestess now!" she said smiling proud.

"Oh how good." said Inuyasha not sounding remotely interested. Kagome blinked at his voice. 

"Is their something wrong?" 

Inuyasha looked over from the corner oh his eyes. "No.."

"Oh come on Be happy your always so moody…I've never hard you laugh…, No wait a sec yes I have….When I tried to go fishing…." Said Kagome hanging her head. 

Inuyasha started laughing again. "Yeah that's only because you looked really stupid." he laughed more.

"Oh thanks.." -_-; Kagome's stomach start rumbling from hunger. She hadn't eaten because Sango said she was gonna buy her dinner. She blushes as Inuyasha's ear twitched and he turned his head snapping a branch with his powerful hands. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ok I'll get the food… You just start the fire…" He looked at the branch and looked back at Kagome. "You do know how to start a fire right? " he said eye brow raised.

"OF COURSE I KNOW HOW TO START A FIRE!!" she said her face red with anger. Inuyasha laughed. 

"Keh…" he said walking off into the woods.

"Grrr!!" yelled Kagome snapping a branch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmmm I'm worried about Kagome. She hasn't been acting like herself lately and she even forgot about her birthday!!" Sango said telling Miroku. "Um.. Miroku? Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying? " Miroku's eyes were in a sort of a daydream and he was stroking her butt back and forth happily. "I should of known…" SLAP Miroku's daze was quickly gone and it was replaced by a red handprint on his left cheek.

"What were you saying I was hypnotized by your beauty." he said moving his eyes brows up and down."

"Ahhhh." Sango turned red from blush. 

"Hey! You 2 love birds done flirting!?" asked an annoyed voice from behind. Sango and Miroku both turned Garnet and spun around facing Kouga.

"Um…we were just.." Started Sango but was rudely interrupted by Kouga.

"Where's Kagome?" 

"Well she.." Miroku was about to address but Sango popped a hand over his mouth. 

"She's running an errand for Lady Kikyo and will be back shortly." smiled Sango lying. Kouga blinked not buying it but let it go.

" If you see her, Tell her that Kouga needs to talk to her about our wedding tomorrow." Sango eyes widening digesting her thoughts.

"Alright Later Kouga." called Miroku as Kouga walked away. "Sango?" She shook her head.

"Oh No… Kag…you didn't…" Sango said to herself her eyes going back and forth thinking more.

"Sango what are you talking about?" asked Miroku looking at her. Sango looked grabbing Miroku and pushing him behind a shop. 

"Miroku…I think Kagome's in Love…" 

"Kagome In love? But with who?" 

"I dunno…" Sango thought more pacing. "Ah! I got it! It's the boy.. That name Inuyasha! It's him! He's the one!"

"So what does that have to do with anything?" he blinked.

"Ah! Monk! Your smart use your head!! If Kouga finds out he'll kill Inuyasha and Kagome will be denied as a priestess and kicked out of the village forever!" Sango was holding Miroku by the shoulders yelling in his face.

"Ok so let's go get her…" said Miroku simply.

"Oh you got a point. Duh" smiled Sango but it disappeared when she felt his hand on her chest. -_- "HENTAI!" WHOMP

Sango walked away. As Miroku twitched with a large lump on his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome looked around nervously. "He's been gone for a long time." She looked back to the fire that was flaming with life. A Howl of wolfs could be heard and noises also. "Ah! That didn't sound friendly!!" She jumped up grabbing a branch. "C..Ccc C'mon out!! Show yourself!" She looked around "Maybe it's just me…" Kagome slumped down she looked at the Fire. Their was a twig snap and Kagome sprung up trashing a branch and smacking a figure onto the ground.

"Ahhhh.. My head.. Damnit that hurt…" Kagome stood over him pointing the branch at him ready to strike his head off. 

"Who are you!? and why are u spying on me!" 

"Kagome cut it out" He rolled his eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kagome put the branch down a little dropping her guard.

"Duh! I'm Inuyasha!" He said standing up.

"Liar!! Inuyasha is a demon with white hair and dog ears! You are a human!" She yelled getting the branch ready.

"No let my explain!" He grabbed the branch throwing it away and grabbed her hands. 

"Huh?" She blinked staring at his eyes and he stared right back. Kagome blushed. "So it is you. But How?" 

"Sit down and I'll explain." Said Inuyasha sitting next to the fire and Kagome sitting next to him. "Every time a new month comes the moon disappears from the earth and since it does that I become human until morning."

"Oh weird so you don't have any Demon powers or anything?"

"Nope not until morning." Kagome moved over to Inuyasha feeling his ears. "Hey whatta doing?!" 

"Nothing! It's just so weird seeing you without doggie ears! That's all ^^"smiled Kagome moving back over.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sango?" Whatta doing?" Asked Miroku following Sango into a forest.

"Shhh! Where's going to find Kagome. If you'll be quiet we'll find her Now Shhh!" At that Miroku shut his mouth and followed Sango like a dog. 

"Oh that was yummy!" cried a voice it sounded too much of Kagome's voice and Sango followed pushing away at bushes she came looking over hiding seeing Kagome with Inuyasha.

"So that's what she's been doing.. And I'm guessing that guy is Inuyasha. Right Miroku." "Miroku….? Miroku?" she whispered BANG Miroku hit the ground. "Didn't I tell you to keep away from me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Inuyasha how was it like growing up?" Kagome said out of the blue.

"… Well it was hard.." Kagome moved closer wanting to hear more of it. "I grew up with my mother. She was a human… and the most beautiful women I ever saw. She was caring, gentle and loving. She played ball with me and loved me. The villagers called names like Half bred.. And I was young and innocent I didn't know what it meant. I asked my mother and she started crying for me. I guess she knew that my whole life I was going to be judged and picked on. She felt bad and hugged me." Inuyasha paused he never told anyone in his whole life about his mother or his life, But it was something about Kagome that made him open up. Kagome blinked looking at him. "One day I was playing hide and go seek with her.. When.. I was calling out for my mom and I heard a gagging sound and it sounded like someone was being straggled. I ran as fast as I could and saw.. My mother being straggled by my older bother Sesshoumaru. I didn't know what to do!" Inuyasha's voice was full of rage and anger. "I watched in horror as he killed her and smiled at me and left. From then on I was alone…" He was staring at the ground. "That's why I wanted to become Full demon…to be able to safe someone I cared about and not to be weak but extremely powerful. I small tear ran down Kagome's face. "Huh?" Inuyasha looked over and blinked shocked at how Kagome was crying.

"Sesshoumaru…what is he?" asked Kagome wiping her eyes.

"He's a Youki…" said Inuyasha looking down. Kagome wanted to change the subject as soon as possible.

"Hmm Inuyasha the other day when you were trying to safe me you had a sword…I think it's called the Tetusaiga." Inuyasha looked over. 

"You know about it?"

"Yes I do but how did you transform it?" 

"I'm not so sure myself…" said Inuyasha still looking at her.

"I have this theory I think it runs off the emotions of how you feel towards humans. The friendlier you like them it transforms the bitter. It doesn't." 

Inuyasha gave an surprised look and blushed. "Maybe" he shrugged.

Sango looked with Miroku. "He's a demon?" they said together whispering but shocked.

"What a sec.. Kag told me about the demon she killed…he was a Hanyou…and if I'm correct his has White hair and ears. If this guys really a demon then where's his ears and white hair?"

"Sango.. Maybe it's not the same one or maybe it is…and if you didn't know Hanyou's specially Dog demons have there appearances change when there is no moon." added Miroku smiling. Sango rolls her eyes at him. 

"You might think your smart but your not!" she sticks her tongue out at him. 

"Your really cute when your angry…" Miroku smiled winking. Sango blushed deep red. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome yawned and leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder causing him to blush brick red. 

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry to here about your life…I know it was really hard…I mine is too…"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome tell me.." She nodded and closed her eyes. 

" I was about 12 and I was picking flowers when I heard screams coming from my home. I ran and when I got in.. I dropped my flowers. There stood a man with a baboon skin on standing over my mother and father. I was scared and I ran out and ran as fast as my legs could carry me and passed out from being so tired….and found myself at a village. I was taken care by a Priestess of the name of Kikyo and trained." Inuyasha looked at Kagome tears fell from her cheeks and her eyes were on the sky.

"She's just like me.." Thought Inuyasha. "Is this why I feel so attached to her and care for her so much…" He looked over at Kagome still her head on his shoulder. "I think I'm in love with this girl.." he muttered to himself and took his hand wiping the tears away from her eyes. Kagome looked over in surprise. 

"Inuyasha?" she sat up looking at him. He looks straight into her eyes.

"Kagome.. I've never felt this way about anyone.. Before…"

"I've haven't either Inuyasha…that's why I had to safe you.. Their was just something about you…" Kagome's eyes were glowing in the light of the fire.

Inuyasha blushed. "Girl.. I think you're my weakness…" he grabbed Kagome's arms wrapping them around him and pulling her into a deep kiss. Kagome kissed back.

Sango watched struck with fear. "No…Kagome…No…you.. just can't.. They'll throw you out of the village.. And you can't become a priestess… Kagome…You have to marry Kouga.."


	5. Hard Choices

Disclaimer: Although I do not own Inuyasha *huggles him* I Did take him… heh *huggles him again nervously* And I killed Kikyo…. *kicks her dead body in the river* GOODBYE!!

((SIDF or A/N!! hehe thought I try it.. Anywoo! I'm very sorry for not posting but of Course I was enjoying nice sunny, WARM!, Florida. It was 85!! Can you believe it cause here it was 10.…*sigh* anyway I'm updating now! I'll try to put more Miroku and Sango in!)))

Chapter 5: Hard Choices.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's warm embrace. It was still dark out about 1:00 am in the morning. She looked up to him. His eyes were closed and he was smiling in his sleep. 

"I wonder what he's thinking about" Thought Kagome shifting slightly not disturbing his deep slumber. "Wow I've never saw him this way….He's so peaceful, Calm, Cute, and…if I you think about it.. He not so dangerous.. Without his ears, fangs, and claws. He looks like a regular teenager like me…A very cute one…" Kagome smiled dreamily.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango was sitting in deep thought. Miroku slept next to her snoring. She smiled also looking at him. "He doesn't look so Lecherous and perverted." She touched his cheek leaning lower to kiss him. Then feels a warm hand groping her back side. *SMACK* "Reflexes I think not!" Miroku smirks. 

"Morning…Beautiful…" 

"…………" Sango blushes. He leans up suddenly and their lips meet. Sango about to push away her body gets limp and she continues kissing him. The bushes rattle and she pushes Miroku back and stands up fully.

"Who goes their!" she asked a little afraid. A figure walk out from behind the bushes. "Gah!! Kouga!!"

"You seem surprised, Why is that?" he asked raising on ugly eye brow. 

"Ahhhh No reason.." Sango suddenly remembering Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Yeah can't WE get any time alone!" Asked Miroku brushing himself off.

"What a lame excuse…Sango would never want to be alone with you.. Even if she was drunk.." Said Kouga annoyed. Sango looked ticked off.

"Oh really!!" She grabbed Miroku and kissing him passionately. Miroku's went 10 shades of red and kissed back excitedly. Kouga made a face like he was about to throw up. He moved over to the bushes pushing them back he saw Kagome. He blinked three times unbelieving.

""Ka..K..Kagome!!" Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped up. "What are you doing with him!!!" 

"Hey who the hell are you!!" asked Inuyasha Angrily

"Shut up trash! I'm talking here." Kouga yelled back.

"What did you call me!!" Inuyasha pulled his sleeve back like he was about to kick some ass but was stopped by Kagome. She ran in front of him again.

"Kagome?" started Inuyasha but stopped as Kouga stepped forward.

"What are you doing with this?" said Kouga pointing a finger toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked down. "Did you forget that we being married tomorrow…I mean actually it's today." Kagome's head sprang up and her eyes went big.

"No….I…didn't…" she eyes started to wet. Inuyasha stared at her. He looked in shock just as much as Kagome was.

Kagome ignored them all losing herself in her thoughts as the swarmed her head making her dizzy and feeling sick. Her eyes were now full of tears. "How could I forget about… being married…I was about to tell him.. But.. I.." Her thought was interrupted by Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome….You never told me.. You were going to be married…I thought.. You…" Inuyasha looked down. Kagome felt something slipping away from her and she turned facing Inuyasha the tears pouring down her face. 

"I….meant to tell you…but!" Kouga started laughing. She looked over angrily.

"Hahahahaha.. You can't be serious! Your in love with him aren't you!" glared Kouga.

"………." Kagome didn't answered she looked at both of them her tear stained cheeks reflecting the small light of the fire.

Sango had pushed Miroku away and rushed to find Kouga.

"Kouga!! What do u think your doing!!" She ran and stood next to him and she gasped at Kagome. "Kouga it's just a big misunderstanding!! She and he aren't..!"

"Shut it Sango!" commanded Kouga and he stared at Kagome. Sango gaped at Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha. She knew this was defiantly going to come out bad. 

"ANSWER ME KAGOME!"

"…….." Kagome stared at the ground not able to speak.

"Remember if you don't get married to me. I'll have Kikyo throw you out and turn down you as her apprentice. Not to mention a certain someone dying…." Kagome's head flew up again this time the tears streaming her face.

"No!! I won't let that happen!!" she yelled at Kouga.

"Kagome…" She whirled around to see Inuyasha he looked at her with a sense of seriousness and sadness. "Please answer his question do you love me or not?…" He stared at her. Kagome looked at Kouga and back to Inuyasha. "I love him but I can't let him get killed.. I wouldn't be able to leave if that happened…I feel like I've known him forever.. I trust him.. But…I'm sorry I have to do this…" Kagome thought. Her tears dripped off her chin and fell To the ground.

"Inuyasha…I…"Her tears come out of her eyes and ran down her face. " I don't love you…." She looked at the ground. Inuyasha was shocked and he stared.

"See! She clearly doesn't love you!! Now go trash before I…." Kouga stated

"Kagome…You…." a tear started to form from his eye. "Goodbye…then.. I hope your happy!" he wiped the tear away and turned his back on her leaving. Kagome broke down and falling to her knees. 

"Finally.." Kouga said rolling his eyes.

"Kagome…" Sango went to go to her but was stopped by Miroku.

"Leave her Sango….." He took her arm.

Their was bolt of lighting and a rumble of Thunder and the wind picked up heavy. Kagome sat in the middle crying into her hands. "Inuyasha…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha!!" yelled Kagome sitting up. It was early morning the day of her birthday. She had cried herself to sleep. It had only been eight hours since she watched leave. She was getting married very soon. "I had a dream about him… It's not fair every time I look somewhere I see him…" Kagome got up and walked outside it was raining lightly she looked out and stared at the sky and saw a cloud that reminded her of Inuyasha. Kagome slowly started singing a song.

"I.. I dream of you every night…and Boy I just can't get you off my mind…Cause you.. You move me with your smile. So true…Love like this is hard to find…I see stars in the sky cause you making my fly so high…Oh Boy so high. Is it real that you see that it feels like a dream to me. Oh set me free!"

" My feelings so everywhere it's true I can't control them and everything reminds me of you… That's love and devotion! My feelings and heart belongs to you.. I have invoked them and everything I Do is all for you…. That love and devotion." Kagome stopped singing having tons of flashbacks. She looked at her hands.

"What have I done…I not only broke his heart. But I broke. Mine as well… I really do love him.."

"Oh poor sweet Kagome…you did the right thing…" Said Kouga coming from behind her.

"How long have you been standing there!!" asked Kagome angrily.

"Long enough to hear your true feelings!" yelled Kouga.

"Well Face it Kouga!! I never once cared or loved you!! I only marrying you so I can be my masters Apprentice! And so you won't kill…"

"Inuyasha?" smirked Kouga cleverly.

"Yeah him!.. Wait you didn't did you!?" She looked at him with fear.

"Of course not!…" Kouga rolled eyes. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew.." Kouga walked into her room and was followed by Kagome. "Kouga your hiding something from me!"

"Why would you think of something like that.." asked Kouga out of the corner of his eyes. 

"Like I know I just got this sickening feeling…Maybe it's because I'm around you!!!" snapped Kagome getting tired of him being their.

"Oh temper temper.. Your going to have to learn to control it wife…" Kagome trembled at that word.

"I'll never marry you!!" yelled Kagome her eyes raging with anger.

"Oh really well tough!! You are and you have no say in it!! Ha!!" Kouga closed the door locking it behind him. Kagome ran to it pounding on it with her fists.

"LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD!!" Kagome banged the door more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouga walked past Kikyo in the hall stopping next to her. "Here I did what you told me to do.. I locked her in the bedroom." He handed Kikyo the key. Kikyo grasped it tightly.

"Perfect.. then the jewel is ours.." Kikyo walked away and left Kouga dumbfounded and clueless.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango stood pacing yet again. She had her hands. "Ah what am I gonna do Miroku!! My friend is marrying some loser that she hates!! That only that but she denied the one man that might be the best thing for her!!! What to do what to do!!" She paced more her hands now behind her back as she thought more.

"Ah..Sango..?" 

"WHAT!" She yelled at Miroku.

"Ahhhh.." Miroku trembled he had never in lifetime seen Sango this mad before. Even though he groped her all those times before.

"Oh I'm sorry Miroku.. I didn't mean to yell at you like that.. It's just I'm a little stressed out.. That's all with the Wedding.. And my best friend.. So what were you going to ask me?" 

Miroku cleared his throat getting back some of his confidence. "Well when you kissed me did you feel anything?"

"…….." Sango blushed and looked down. Miroku looked down.

"Oh so you didn't"

"No!! That's not it…It's just.. That I felt.. A lot of things…and don't worry they weren't bad or anything." Sango was crimson. 

"I did to!!" added Miroku taking her hands. Sango looked into his eyes and he peered back. "I was meaning to ask you this but every time I tired I kinda groped you…and I'm sorry for that.. And I was also wondering if you would …"

"Bear your child?" 

"Of course how did you know!"

"You ask all the girls that.." said Sango -_- "You never asked me until now I'm the last one."

"Well that because I was so nervous to…"

"Well your never nervous when you wantta get a good feel in.." Sango said a little not pleased. 

"You know I care about you Sango.. Even though I grope other women…it doesn't mean I don't care about.. Or even don't love you.. Because I do.. I just wasn't sure I could tell you….I thought you hated me." Miroku said looking down again. 

"Oh Miroku I do care about you.. A lot actually.. I always get jealous when you grope other women,, and what I'm trying to say is That yes.. Miroku I would be happy to bear your child and.. I Love you.." Miroku took Sango in his arms and kissed her tenderly. 

"Sango You know what you have to do…" Sango looked at him. 

"Yes I know.. I'm going to get Kagome out of here." 

((Don't worry I'm working on the 6th on right now!! I just didn't want you all to wait!))


	6. Memories and Heart Brakes

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own him… He's mine though!! *kisses him* haha!! *gives Kouga a make-over*

((SIDF: yes I agree Kouga is a dumbass and he needs a new personality/ look/ and a new woman/ I'm gonna make this one better. Oh and I'll make this one a little longer at least I hope I do!))

Chapter 6: Memories and Heart brakes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouga watched as Kikyo walked to the end of the hall. Something hit him.

"Wait Kikyo!! I have to ask for a favor!" He ran to her catching up. 

"Yes what is it?" she answered with no feeling. 

"I was wondering.. Theirs a guy his name is Inuyasha. I was wondering could you get rid of him.. I really don't want him missing up my marriage to Kagome or your plan.." he added slyly. Kikyo blinked. 

"I'll see to it when I get a chance. Right now I have matters to intent to." With that Kikyo left him puzzled yet again as she walked in the pouring rain. 

"She such a mystery…" Said Kouga watching her walk further.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stopped pounding. Her wrists throbbed for smacking the hard door. "My life is ruined…." A rumble of thunder shook the little house. "If I do get out… What am I.. Going to do….I clearly hurt Inuyasha…He won't care, if I come back.." She slumped up against the door hearing patter of rain drops on the roof of the house. "Life isn't fair…" She buried her head in her legs and cried silently. "It wasn't worth it.. At all…" The was a soft knocking on the door. 

"Hello, Kagome?" Kagome looked up and turned standing.

"Yes this is she…. What do want…." She answered with left over anger she hadn't gotten out on the door yet. 

"It's me.. Sango.. And Miroku.. Were here to bust you out.." she whispered. Kagome eyes lightened with hope. "but you have to move away from the door."

"Ok.." Kagome moved far away to the other side of the room.

"Ready.. 1...2...3!" A large Boomerang came through slicing the door in half with a loud boom. Sango and Miroku both jumped in. "OK Kagome if you want to find Inuyasha you have to hurry! Kouga will notice your gone so go!" Kagome's eye started to water and she hugged Sango tightly.

"Oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me.." 

"Hey Kag.. I always here for you." Sango hugged her back just as tight.

"You better hurry Kagome.. I think Kouga's coming. Miroku said looking out to the halls.

"OK I'm going." She gave Sango one last squeeze and ran out. Miroku watched her leave.

"Do you think she'll be safe?" 

"She'll be fine.." Sango said looking at him. "Now lets go make sure Kouga doesn't come back. Miroku nodded and followed Sango down the hall.

Kouga heard the loud boom. "Oh it must be the thunder….I better be hurrying my wedding starts in 45mins. He walked out into his room looking at the wedding plans. Miroku and Sango watched him making sure he wouldn't go down the hall that Kagome was in. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome ran fast as her cheeks were wind whipped from rain. Her heart pounded fast and her legs didn't seem hers anymore. Then had there own strength that was carrying her forward. She felt adrenaline going through her veins. She wasn't out of breath yet and she also felt she could run forever. Their was one thing on her mind. Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha!!" She ran to the place were they first met and didn't see anything first. "Inuyasha!! It's me please I need to talk to you!!" A red blur jumped down behind her. 

"Why so you can betray me again!?" Kagome whirled around to see a angry, wet looking Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome his eyes were cold and painful. But she glowed in the rain and was hurting him more.

"No Inuyasha.. I don't want to hurt you…"

"Well that's too bad cause you did!! You never told me you were getting married and to top it all off you left me for HIM!!" he yelled his eyes not leaving her face. 

"No.. Inuyasha.. Please.. you don't understand! That's not it! If you listen to me I'll tell you!"

"No! I'm sick of listening!! You listen to me!! Whatever you got to tell me I don't want to hear it you'll probably lie to me next!!" Kagome started crying again ((gees poor girl that's all she does.. )) 

"No I…." Her voice turned weak and she couldn't get the word out instead she ran past Inuyasha sobbing.

"Feh.. Stupid bitch.." He said in disgust 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome ran all the way back to Kouga's house. She ran through the doors into the arms of Kouga who was holding parchment that was now all over the floor.

"Kagome?" He asked not sure of how she got out. Kagome sobbed into his chest not caring she needed a hug more then anything now. She felt like dying. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"It nothing Kouga…Just hold me.." she cried more. Kouga wrapped his arms around the grieving Kagome. Both Miroku's and Sango's mouths dropped open at this sight. Something really bad happened and they knew what,… Kagome couldn't get Inuyasha to forgive her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome looked at herself in a large mirror in the guest room. She smoothed the bottom of her elegant wedding dress. It was made of white silk and sequences. "I'm back looking in the mirror again…This time.. I'm not so happy anymore.. But instead My life is getting worse…and I'm getting deeper into my training…I guess you can say…I not only ruined my life but I ruined Inuyasha's…and boy do I feel like shit.." She glanced and looked out a small window rain trickled down it. A small tear did the same down her face. Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Come on Kagome… Be happy.. It's your wedding day. The day you always dreamed of.. The day you'll be marrying your …..True…Love…" Kagome broke down. Sango walked into the room.

"Oh Kag…I know your feeling down.. But this was your choice."

"I know.. But I can't stop thinking of him.. If feel so guilty.. and so hurt…"

"Kagome.. I'm sorry to tell you this.. but I guess your going to have to put him behind you and forget."

"I can't…" Kagome Hugged Sango.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kikyo walked up behind Naraku. "She will be married soon and we'll get the jewel out of her body."

"I know.. But first…go kill Inuyasha." he said not looking at her. Kikyo nodded obediently and walking away. 

Kikyo walks through the forest her bow ready. It rained harder. The wind had subsided for now. It was dark and gloomy and their stood Inuyasha standing his back to Kikyo. Inuyasha was in deep thought. "Kagome was trying to tell me something but I wouldn't let her.. It must have been Important.. I'm such an ass." he mentally cursed himself again. 

"So Inuyasha you're a demon." Inuyasha turned and looked at Kikyo. 

"Kagome? Wait know your not her…You don't smell like her." He blinked. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just to do my friend of mine a favor." She smiled sending chills through Inuyasha. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome Held her Bouquet of Flowers as she walked down the isle. She glanced at all the people. She looked to Sango who was her maid of honor. She looked also at Miroku who was Kouga's Best Man. Her gaze settled on Kouga who was grinning like a moron. She looked away thinking about someone else. It was very beautiful. There was lots of flowers and it was blue. Sango looked good in her light blue bridesmaid dress. Miroku looked handsome in his Tux. "Oh they would make a cute couple. I should really hook them up.. I also hope the next wedding I'm in is hers." Sango gave Kagome a look that said "SMILE!" Kagome shook her head coming out of her daydream and smiled quickly. She looked back at Kouga who was still smiling and was very close. Kagome stepped onto the platform handing Sango her flowers. She then looked to Kouga who took her hand. The Priest cleared his throat. 

*AHEM*

"Now dearly beloved we are gathered here today.." he started.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"A Favor?" asked Inuyasha. "What kind a Favor?"

"Oh It's just a simple favor.. One you shouldn't worry yourself over it." Kikyo said staring. Inuyasha looked to the bow. It reminded him of Kagome and he shook his head trying not to remember. "Oh yes I thought you looked familiar."

"What?" Inuyasha said looking up meeting her gaze. 

"Oh yes that's it you're the demon that Kagome was suppose to kill."

"Well she did worse…She .." he looked down feeling instant sadness.

"She broke your heart?" Kikyo smiled evilly feeling sorta proud of Kagome. 

"…………." Inuyasha didn't answered he stared at the ground.

"I guess my job will be easy now.. You have nothing to live for." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So it's settled then you may kiss the bride!" said the priest shutting his book. Kagome looked at Kouga who was puckering up already. She shivered and stared. "Oh no.…here goes nothing." Kagome's heart got heavy. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha continued looking down. Kikyo but an arrow in her bow and smiled. "Oh if you were wondering what the "favor" was, it was for me to kill you." said Kikyo in a cold tone. Inuyasha looked up and jumped up to get away but was suddenly pinned to a tree by his arm. He growled. "Sorry Inuyasha it's nothing personal but face it Kagome doesn't love you and she's married now.. So die Inuyasha oh yeah Bye!" Inuyasha eyes wet huge he had forgotten totally about the arrow in his left arm pinning him in place. Kikyo put another arrow in her bow. Inuyasha looked to where his sword was. It was on the ground sheathed. Inuyasha lost all hope and stared at the arrow that was about to kill him.

((A/N sorry about the cliffy but I wanted to make another chapter with more in it.))


	7. True Feelings And The Shikon Jewel

Disclaimer: Never will own Him!! I will only Love him!!

((SIDF: I'm sorry for being evil with the cliffhanger but I could barely keep my eyes open. I made brownies! Want one? Lol I'm very thankful for having Reviewers much like yourself *claps for you guys* I give you guys this award for helping me keep this story alive!! THANK YOU! *hands it to everyone with a brownie I hope you like them! ^^ ))

Chapter 7: True Feelings and The Shikon Jewel. 

Inuyasha stared long and hard at the arrow pointed for his heart. Rain poured heavily and dripped at the razor sharp tip of the silver pointed arrow. Kikyo stared at him giving off a deadly evil smirk. "Good-bye Inuyasha." her voice was cold and chilled him to the bone. Kikyo led her hand go and the arrow shot through but it seemed to go rather slow. Inuyasha looked away with shame. If anything he didn't want to die like this. He wanted to die in a great battle showing of his skill and strength. Not dying pinned to a tree. It felt sorta degrading. Inuyasha slowly thought about what he wanted to accomplish in his life. He wanted to become full demon if that was even possible and if not settle down and start a family, Have a few pups. Also to have a wife…he couldn't think anyone better then that then Kagome. But it was over, she was long gone married with Kouga and forgotten all about him. His thoughts started turning back and he started to remembering everything in the past. His thoughts went to the night were he and Kagome shared their first kiss. When he saved her life and transformed his father's ancient sword. He then saw himself behind Kagome as she saved him in the beginning. Inuyasha blinked thinking. "I'm dying in the exact same spot were I first met Kagome." he shook his head trying to get her out of his thoughts. He went back to were his mother was holding him in the night cuddle him and singing softly into his ears. "I was so young when she died…If only…" The arrow was closer then ever to Inuyasha's chest. A yell of outrage, fear. And worry came out from the shadows . 

"INUYASHA!!!" Another arrow shot past hitting the first arrow away from Inuyasha. His mouth opened in shock and he moved his head to the right. From the shadows revealed Kagome. She was dripping wet with a torn wedding dress. It was probably torn by the branches. 

"Ka.. Kagome?" Inuyasha was still in shock. 

"Kagome.. You shouldn't of interfered…" Kagome turned her attention from Inuyasha and looked angrily at Kikyo. 

"Why Kikyo why are you here?!" She said pointing her bow. 

"Just doing a Favor…" 

"a Favor?! This is a Favor!! Killing the one I love a Favor!! Who asked you!!" At this time Kagome was furious. Inuyasha was in more shock now knowing Kagome's true Feelings. 

"You need not worrying about it Kagome." Kikyo aimed another arrow. Kagome let her arrow go hitting Kikyo in the side. Kikyo let out a slight wince and tried standing feeling the pain of the arrow in her side. Kagome ran to Inuyasha grabbing the arrows and removing them. Kagome gripped the last one making it disappears in pinkish light. Kikyo shot an arrow at Kagome but not in time to make Inuyasha hit it away with one power swipe of his claws. Inuyasha glared deadly at Kikyo. His wounds weren't healed but they didn't hurt very much. An arrow came from behind him and struck Kikyo in the chest. 

"Kagome? But.. I'm your master….How could you…" Kikyo said her eyes getting droopy from the pain that the arrow made in her body. 

"Your not my master….you might have been once.. But your not anymore."

"But.. I raised…you….and took care of you.." Kikyo winced standing up. "Now this is what I get?…." Kikyo gave a look that made Kagome feel very guilty. She fell over on her side dying. Kagome her eyes filled with tears and fell to her knees dropping her bow. 

"I…cc..Can't believe I killed her…" Kagome stared at the ground. 

"Kagome…." She looked up startled. She had totally forgotten about Inuyasha at this point. Her guilt was beginning to slip away and her worry and happiness for Inuyasha came out. 

"Oh Inuyasha!!" She ran hugging him desperately. He looked down at the crying Kagome with shock and a small soft smile formed from his face. 

"It's ok Kagome…I forgive you." He wrapped his arms around Kagome hugging her back. By this time they didn't notice that Kikyo's body was starting to disappear. Naraku watched with hatred in his eyes for Kagome and Inuyasha. 

"I never thought She….would kill Kikyo…But I will not stop after getting that jewel. I will Kill them…."

"On Inuyasha I never meant to hurt you….Kouga told he would kill you and I was going to get kicked out of my village.. I didn't want any of this to happen… Oh Inuyasha don't hate me! I'm so sorry.." Inuyasha his smile grew wider and he lifted Kagome's chin making her look at him.

"I understand Kagome.." His eyes twinkled making Kagome stare in some sort of daydream/trance. She looked at him her mouth open speechless. He leaned down. Kagome was pulled away form Inuyasha suddenly and was being held by a monkey costume man ((Tada!! Naraku!! Of course)).

"AHHH!! Let me go!!!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha looked over lunging only to be thrown down fast. Kagome struggled reaching out to Inuyasha. Naraku smirked and disappeared. 

"Ahhhh!! Kagome!!!!" Yelled Inuyasha holding his arm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naraku through Kagome chaining her to a wall. Kagome coughed it was awfully nasty in here. It smelled of rotting flesh and decaying bodies. Kagome felt like she was choking from it and she coughed heavily. Naraku blinked and smirked taking off his hood. Kagome looked up and gasped. 

"Surprise…"

".. Who are you..?" *cough* 

"I.. am Lord Naraku…" Kagome shivered and coughed once again. 

"Why should I care…." The smell was starting to rattle her brain. She was getting angry now.

"Well you should Kagome after all I do have you.. And I also knew your master…" 

"Huh?" she looked into his eyes they screamed death and she blinked still staring. "You know Kikyo…"

"Oh.. yes I did…and correction.. I KNEW her…"

"..I forgot she's…"

"Dead? Yes of course…" answered Naraku hiding his anger. 

"How do you know?" Kagome blinked and coughed again. 

"Know worries I know everything…"

"Everything?" she asked shocked.

"Everything." repeated Naraku.

"Naraku?…Why actually do u have me here?" Kagome still wasn't use to the smell she coughed more and looked down at the floor. 

"You just have something I want…" He said with calmness which freaked Kagome out.

"Are u sure? I have nothing that is very valuable.." Kagome stopped talking as she heard a slight chuckle from Naraku. 

"Oh….It's just a certain something.. that's inside your body.. Once I get it.. You won't even notice it's gone."

"In my body?"

"Yes.."

"Well What is it?" asked Kagome not believing. 

" The Shikon Jewel…" Kagome blinked not remembering that name. "The Jewel of The Four Souls." Kagome let out a small gasp. Now she remembered. Her thoughts flew back to when she was young studying about a Miko that created The four Souls.

"The Four Souls… is inside of Me?" Her eyes were wide. 

"Yep."

"But that's impossible." 

"Is it really?" asked Naraku blinking. Kagome didn't answer she looked at the ground. He smiled slightly. "I'll be back to retrieve it…And THEN I'll let you go…" Kagome coughed and looked up he wasn't their anymore. She trembled. 

"Oh Please Inuyasha Please.. Help…me.." Kagome's head spun. The smell had gotten to her and her eyes closed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha held his arm walking into the village. People started whispering as he walked by. He didn't look at them he just kept walking past them and he stepped into a House without knocking.

"Sango?" he asked calling out. 

Sango looked up with Miroku they had been eating.

"Yes..?" *much Much*

"I need your help…." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHAT!!! Kagome and Kikyo!! And then!! This can't be happening… Are u sure Kikyo's dead?" 

Inuyasha nodded. "As a door nail." ((I never got that saying..))

"We have to find Kagome.. Do you know where she is?" Sango asked concern.

"I Told you! I don't Know! She was taken by some guy in a monkey costume." Sango's eyes widen.

"A Monkey costume?" 

"Yeah some ass in a Monkey Costume."

"Did it look like a baboon?"

"Sorta.. I guess.. Why?"

"Was it white?!"

"Yeah.. Why!?" By this time Inuyasha was puzzled and annoyed.

"Gah It's Naraku!!"


	8. A New Stranger and the Hidden Castle!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha.. Do u think I would right this story.. Maybe I would.. But that's not the point!! Cause I don't!!

((Yes I'm sorry that chapter Was bad I'm gonna try and make this one much better and thanks for the reviews please keep reading cause I'll keep writing! I'm sorry it took so long I had play practice and also I got grounded.. ^^; whoops!))

Chapter 8: A New Stranger and the Hidden Castle!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who's Naraku?" Said Inuyasha taking a step forward. His arms were crossed against his chest and he was showing how annoyed he truly was. Sango regained herself and looked towards the two. 

"He's an evil.. Man.. Or demon.. I think… I heard the Old hags talking about a myth about a demon or human that was the most evilest of evil."

"How is he evil?" asked Miroku looking at her.

"Let me get to that Miroku… Well as I was saying, Naraku killed and slaughtered many poor an innocent people In search for the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha raised an eye brow. 

"The Shikon Jewel…" Sango and Miroku both looked over at Inuyasha. He was in some sort of dream. He wasn't blinking but giving a faraway look like his mind was somewhere else. 

"Is their something you want to tell us Inuyasha?" Miroku said looking pretty suspicious of the Hanyou. Inuyasha never left his gaze on the wall. 

"That.., Jewel…the Shikon Jewel…I've been searching for it.. For years….I could never find it….That's one of the reasons I was outlawed to the forest. I searched this village only to be almost killed. I had a strange feeling it was here that's why I stayed and every chance I got I looked for it, but that one day…when I almost got killed was when I was the closet to the jewel." Inuyasha was still looking at the wall.

"So that's why the village shrine was attacked." Miroku said looking at the wall.

"Inuyasha… are u saying that the jewel is in this village?" said Sango looking in the direction of the wall.

"I Dunno that's what I thought…But I don't care!" His gaze was on Sango and Miroku. "I only want Kagome back that's all I care about!" Inuyasha glared and stood up. "I'm sick of waiting… " he moved to the door and touched the sheath of his sword. "Are you guys Coming or not?" 

"Coming Of course!" called Miroku following.

"Yes we'll back you all the way." called Sango grabbing her boomerang. Inuyasha walked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome opened her eyes her vision had come back to normal. The smell didn't bother her so much anymore. It was dark and cold. Kagome shivered trying to stay warm. She couldn't move her body. Her legs felt like giving away. Looking around she couldn't see very well there wasn't any real light except for a small candle. A small shadow moved towards Kagome and she backed hard against the wall. 

"AHH What is that!!" she screamed. The shadow flew upon the floor covering it's ears and rolling into the light. It was a small Kitsune. Kagome stopped screaming and looked at the small, cute Kitsune that was trembling and holding it's ears on the floor. It moved it's hands away from it's ears and looked up with one eye opened. "Oh hi…Are you ok did I hurt you?" The Kitsune opened up his other eye before standing up. 

"My ears…"

"Your what?" asked Kagome not getting what he said.

"You asked me what you hurt…I said my ears." He replied softly. 

"Oh…I'm terribly sorry you just scared me that's all." Kagome tried to pet him but when moving her arm to she got held back by the cold steel chains. The Kitsune smiled. 

"My name is Shippo." 

"My name is Kagome and it's nice to meet you Shippo…. Hey why are you down here? "

"I got lost…..and I ended up here." He said sadly.

"I wish I could help you Shippo but I'm a little tied up at the moment." Kagome smiled to him and Shippo gave a warm smile back. He took something out of his pocket and climbed up Kagome's tattered, dirty wedding dress. He started messing around with the chains. Kagome watched curiously. "What is he doing?" She thought to herself and a loud Clink was heard. She felt her arm fall to her side and she looked down seeing one of the chains that was holding her on the stone floor. "He's letting me out! Now's it's my chance to escape!… But I can't leave him here.. I know what I'll take him with me." She thought and smiled to herself as another chain hit the ground. Her arm fell to her side. She looked around eyeing the darkness to find an escape route. "I'm guessing this is some sort of dungeon right Shippo?" She looked over at the fast working Kitsune who as now working on her legs. 

"You got that right.. It's a dungeon alright." *CLINK* Another chain fell releasing one of her exhausted legs. 

"So exactly how did you get lost?" This puzzled Kagome since she knew he was a demon and demons rarely got lost with their sense of smell and hearing. Shippo stopped working and his head dropped low. 

"I…didn't really get lost…I ran away…" He said mumbling softly. 

"What was that?" 

"I didn't get lost! I ran away!" He was clearly upset and this bothered Kagome. He started working busily again. The last and final chain hit the floor and Kagome fell upon her knees. She grabbed the Kitsune and hugged him cuddling him in her arms. She felt warm tears fall on her arm and she hugged him tighter. 

"Oh it's ok Shippo. You can tell me I'm here for you." Shippo looked up wiping his tears away and looked into her face. 

" It was the most beautiful day. The sun was warm and their were no clouds in the sky. The wind was calm and friendly. It was the day of my sixth birthday. I ran in the fields playing with my dad while my mom stayed home to cook lunch. I was running and catching butterflies. I was on my dad's shoulders as he was fishing. I heard my mom call us in for lunch. We ran in and started eating. The wind picked up now and their were dark clouds over head. The sky was gray and dark. I stopped eating and my ears perked up. All of a sudden our house was invaded by a large demon like creature. It went after my mom . My dad jumped in front and knocked the demon down with his fox fire. It seemed like the battle raged on for ages but it only lasted minutes. I was thrown into a room and everything went black. I opened my eyes and open the door and looked around. Everything in our little hut was destroyed. I heard a whimper and saw my dad. He was laying down his eyes were closed. He was breathing heavily. Something picked me up from behind. It was my mom. She was just as badly injured. She told me to get away from here as fast as I could and never come back. I nodded not knowing what to say. I looked back at my dad he wasn't breathing anymore. My mom hugged me and tears landed on my head. A huge blast of dark energy hit us. My mother fell on me. I looked up at her face it was expressionless. I knew she was dead. I looked over and saw a monkey guy in a suit. I cuddled closer to my mother closing my eyes trying to pretend to be not there. It must of worked because he left. I crawled out of underneath my mother and looked down upon my mother's face…." Shippo's voice suddenly left him and he was sobbing into Kagome. Kagome felt tears fall down her face as well. She hugged him tight. 

"So that's the reason you ran away….Don't worry Shippo… I promise… I'll take care of you." Shippo's head popped up.

"You will for real!!?" Kagome nodded and was hugged tightly by the cute Kitsune. 

"Now for our escape.." Began Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Inuyasha walked out and looked around. "I think we better go to the place were Kagome was last." Said Miroku looking at Inuyasha. Sango glanced over. 

"So your him!!!" Everyone turned their attention to the one and only Kouga. His eyes were twitching angrily and his lip. "Your that Demon Kagome saved.. The one she left me for!!" Sango looked over smiling. 

"She did what?" asked Inuyasha blinking.

"She left me looking like an idiot! Waiting for our lips to meet. I look and she's running out the door!" Inuyasha smirked and Miroku laughed hysterically. Sango couldn't help but laugh. 

"Yes and because of you I kill you!!" Kouga got his fist ready. Inuyasha watched as Kouga lunged at him. 

"I don't have time for this!!" He punched Kouga in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. "C'mon!" Inuyasha runs off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome ran off through the halls searching for a way out. She placed her hand on the door and pushed out opening it. She held on to Shippo firmly. She ran into a Figure falling to the ground. "Oof…" Kagome looked to Shippo who was trembling. "What's wrong?" He pointed and trembled more. Kagome looked up into the face of Naraku. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH………." He put his hand around her neck to make her stop screaming.

"So Kagome you were trying to escape were you?" Kagome struggled and shook her head. "I don't like it when people lie to me.." He squeezed harder on her throat. Kagome squeaked trying to get air. "Now tell me were you trying to get away?" Kagome nodded and fell to the ground gasping for air. Shippo continued to tremble as Naraku glared and walked away from them. Kagome looked to Shippo breathing deeply in and out. Shippo ran to her hugging her arm. 

Naraku turned the corner and cast a Barrier around the room Kagome was in. He smirked and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha ran around the area were Kagome was last. He stopped where she was last standing an sniffed in deeply getting their scent. Sango looked at him weirdly.

"What is he doing?" Miroku looked over at Inuyasha.

"Oh he's sniffing to see if he can find Kagome's scent." Sango looked around. "It must be hard trying to find scents-"

"I found it!" Said Inuyasha peering up after sniffing. "I found a small scent it's faint but I think I could go after it." Inuyasha jumped up and ran off. 

"Come Kirara." Called Sango. Kirara transformed into a large ca demon and both Sango and Miroku jumped on. "Follow Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha must of ran forever but he finally got to a large lake. He looked around and sniffed the ground trying to find Kagome and her "Kidnappers" scent.

"Find anything Inuyasha?" called Miroku from Kirara's back.

"Doesn't it look like I'm working on it?!" He said angrily. He had lost her scent and was trying to find it.

"Um Guys…." Stated Sango. 

"What?" said Miroku looking at her. 

"What the hell is it Sango!!?" called Inuyasha still bent over sniffing.

"Look.." She pointed her index finger at a rather large castle floating over a large lake. Dark clouds floated over head.

"The dark Energy is clearly coming from the castle." Miroku relied looking at Inuyasha.

"Well that's were Kagome is then." Said Inuyasha looking at it. 


	9. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

((AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! Oh Please!! Don't give up on my story I've been super busy.. And I'm really sorry! So please let me now you'll keep reading!! I'm not abandoning it! So you don't either!! I have one more day before I have to perform my musical and I've been so tired and I had to do this damn Science project… I'm so sorry! FORGIVE ME!!)) 

- Sammie-chan


	10. Battle For Love and The Jewel

Disclaimer: Hehe My name is Sammi-chan not Rumiko so therefore I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish Inuyasha and Kagome would tell each other their true Feelings!! Don't you?

((SIDF & A/D: Hope you haven't given up on my story! I'm sincerely sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's just been a crazy week when my Musical "Honk!" is going to be on stage and in front of a audience so I've been burying myself in my practices to make them perfect. PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING OR READING! I was wondering got any ideas? If so please tell me THANKS!)))

Chapter 9: The Battle For Love And The Jewel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sniffed and hugged her knees. Snoring sound came from Shippo. "I'm not going to make it out of here…" She sniffed and buried her head in her knees. 

"Kagome?" She looked up a tear rolling down her cheek. Inuyasha stood their smiling. She stood up and more tears started rolling down her face. 

"Is this for real?" She blinked and walked forward slowly. Inuyasha watched his arms at his side. He wasn't sure what to do. Kagome stopped before him and placed a cold, soft hand on his warm cheek. He shivered from her touch. She looked deep into his eyes. Trying to find some truth, strength and hope in them and did. "It…..It is you…" Tears fell down her face.

"Oh Kagome don't cry…everything is going to be alright….don't be sad." Kagome managed to smile weakly and was suddenly pulled into a hug by Inuyasha. She was shocked at first but wrapped her arms around him. He stroked her hair with his claws as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She lost all meaning of everything being in his arms. She felt she needed to be here and she was meant to. She looked up at Inuyasha's eyes and blinked smiling. Inuyasha looked down into her eyes and down at her tear stained face. He placed a clawed thumb on her face and gently wiped them away. Her faced turned red. "I thought I lost you." He added softy enough so that she could barely hear him. 

"I felt the same way…I thought you were about to die…." she looked away. 

"Yes I know Kagome…I'm sorry about your master…friend…" he added again looking away. A small rustling was heard from behind Kagome and Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him grabbing out his sword. Kagome looked over. Shippo yawned stretching. 

"Kagome?" She walked out from behind and walked picking up Shippo and Inuyasha did an anime drop. 

"And who is this?" asked Inuyasha sheathing his sword.

"Oh this is Shippo" Smiled Kagome hugging Shippo. Shippo hugged back. Inuyasha grabbed the Kitsune and threw him to the ground. 

"Keep your hands off of her!" He glared. Shippo rubbed his butt and started fake crying. Kagome pushed Inuyasha moving to Shippo hugging him. Shippo smiled getting a big squeeze from Kagome and looked out from her shoulder sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled extending his claws. Just when Kagome turned yelling at him. 

"What do u think you are doing hurting him! He's just a child unlike you who is a teenager and mature. You're the older one you should know better! You should be ashamed!" Kagome pointing her finger at him. She turned and snuggled Shippo. He looked over her shoulder and stuck his tongue out again. Inuyasha eyes twitched and he growled again. 

"You just…watch your back Kitsune." he growled mumbling to himself.

"We have to get out Inuyasha before Naraku comes…" 

"Yeah your right let's go…" 

"But where is Sango and Miroku?" Added Kagome turning around.

"There holding the barrier…."

"AHH!! You should of told me!!" Kagome says running to the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku struggled his hands holding the black barrier. Sango helped pressing it with her hands. "Sango how long is Inuyasha gonna take!!"

"I dunno… All I know is that I'm slipping and I hope Kagome is alright." Miroku struggled pushing back some. Kirara used her head and paws pushing it back some helping Sango. 

"They better hurry." Mentioned Miroku pushing more. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stopped. "We are racing against the clock! I don't think we are going to make it.. The barrier is going to close!" 

"Get on my back Kagome. It'll be faster." 

"Alright." She climbed on and held on to his shoulders as Shippo held on to Kagome. 

"Here we go!!." Inuyasha put his speed to the test. Racing from corridor to corridor. He hit some sort of invisible wall and Kagome and Shippo disappeared. He looked around moving and sniffing. "Kagome!!"

Kagome looked around. She was in a dark room. "Inuyasha!!." She looked around. The noticing Shippo was not their. She was all alone in a dark trap. A branch like arm wrapped itself around Kagome squeezing her tight. "AHH… Inuyasha…!" 

Inuyasha looked around he two was trapped in some sort of box. His ears twitched. "Kagome!!" he pounded his fists into the walls. He felt sudden movement on him. "Huh.." he pulled a small Kitsune from his hair and angrily threw him into the wall. *THUD* 

"Ow.. Hey what did you do that for?" 

"Just a little pay back." Said Inuyasha grinning. 

"Where's Kagome! Where are we!!" Shippo was starting to panic. 

"IF I KNEW WHERE KAGOME WAS you think I would be here!!! Huh!! Do ya!!" Inuyasha was reaching the end of his patience. His ears twitched slightly trying to hear and vibrations and movement from outside the walls. He sniffed and smelt the scent of death. "Naraku…" he growled. 

Kagome wasn't sure how tight her body could of gotten. But it had been squeezed and coiled around beyond belief . And she was barely getting enough air in her lungs. "Inu……..Yasha…." *gasp* 

"KAGOME!!" His demon ears heard the soft-spoken-choked word. The walls shook and stuff fell from the ceiling. The walls started moving slowly and then made a moderate pace towards them. Shippo stood up running on to Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Their going to crush us!!" Said Shippo frantically. "What do we do!!?!" he was holding on to Inuyasha running and jumping scared. 

"AHH Cut it out!!!" Inuyasha's mind was working like a computer. 'What do I do!' He thought and he placed a hand on the Tetusaiga. 'Oh! Duh!!' He unsheathed it pulling it out transforming it and placed the sheath propped against the walls leaving a little room barely enough to fight them both in. Inuyasha gripped the Tetusaiga and slashed at the wall fiercely. The wall vanished and Inuyasha walked out. Shippo next to his leg. *CRACK!* Inuyasha looked over and saw the tension on the sheath building up at a maximum. He rushed over seeing a large crack and he grabbed it and ran out fast just before the walls came together. 

"Eek… just thinking that could be us…." Shippo shivered and looked back to Inuyasha who wasn't their. "Ahh Inuyasha!!" Inuyasha waved to him from up ahead. "Gah!! Wait up!" Shippo chased after him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gah…. Miroku…….I don't think I can hold it back any longer." Sango was pushing hard back. Miroku was starting to get pushed forward. 

"SS..Sango.. I can't hold either." Kirara tried helping but failed. A small growl came from behind and Sango looked over. 

"Huh?" Their they were… Hundreds of them.. Demons. All kinds of them. Miroku looked over wincing still being pushed forward. Miroku's eyes widen and he glanced at Sango. "Why don't we stop.. Holding this wall…. Inuyasha can get out.." Sango nodded. 

"On the count of three." 

"One."

"Two…"

"THREE." They said together jumping out. Miroku unleashing his wind tunnel and Sango lunging her boomerang. At once the barrier came together and the demons were being killed some sucked up and others being sliced by the boomerang. ((Sango looked shocked at the fact wind was emerging from his hand.)) Out of know where Bees came up and instantly Miroku wrapped the prayer beads around his hand controlling the wind tunnel. "Ahhh… those bees…. He shivered a little. Sango had cut into more of the demons. Miroku griped his staff and smacked couple. But there was to many and they were closing in fast. Miroku and Sango found themselves back to back. They trembled and stared at the demons.

"This can't be it…." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha ran and stopped before a maze. "How are we going to get threw this?" asked Shippo hanging on to his shoulder. 

"We'll get threw it my way…" He slashed at the wall and it crumbled to the ground. Inuyasha jumped leaping from wall to wall slashing them as they got closer. He ran into a room and looked around. *gasp* He saw Kagome being straggled her eyes were closed. She was pale. "AHH Kagome!!" He leaped in the air and chopped the branch from her body. She fell limp and he ran picking her body up. "What did you do to Kagome!!!" Naraku laughed. 

"Let's just say… she's going to be looking at us in a new way…" He opened his hand and the Shikon Jewel sparkled and shined. Naraku's eyes shined from it's brightness. Inuyasha held her soft pale white face it his clawed hand. "I won't let him get away with this…" Inuyasha put her in the far corner an stood up. He gripped the Tetusaiga and glared at Naraku. 

"DIE NARAKU!!" Inuyasha leaped high in the air coming down and Naraku disappeared coming up form behind him. Sending a powerful blast of dark energy. Inuyasha getting hit flew hitting the wall. He stopped up fully and lunged fast at Naraku. Naraku sent another powerful beam and Inuyasha held his sword out deflecting it. "NOW IT'S MY TURN!!!" Inuyasha sent a large burst of wind turning the sword a blood red. He slashed at Naraku's side he fell on his knee and the jewel fell bouncing on the floor. Inuyasha and Naraku both watch as it's shimmering glory slowly moved further away. Naraku stood trying to leap but got tackled by Inuyasha. In a fast movement of brown fur it was swiped up by Shippo. "Run Shippo!!" Shippo nodded looking back at Kagome and Inuyasha and running into the darkness of the castle. Naraku slashed his claws into Inuyasha's arms causing him to loose his grip on the Tetusaiga. Naraku threw out his arm causing it to fly into the left corner. ((not the corner Kagome was in ^_^)) Naraku arched his arm and slashed Inuyasha again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango and Miroku looked at all the hundreds of Demons. "Sango you think you could get rid of the bees?" Sango looked at them.

"Yep." 

"NOW!" Miroku leaped up unleashing his wind tunnel. Immediately the bees responded by falling towards him. Miroku started sweating and getting uneasy. At once Sango jumped up slicing through the bees one at a time. Miroku smiled and sucked up some of the other demons. Sango watched as another bee flew towards Miroku's hand and she stabbed it with her sword. He sucked up more of the other demons. Sango threw her boomerang at the snake demon cutting it down the middle. Miroku sucked up the remaining and after he feel to his knees breathing heavily. 

"You alright Miroku… and how come you never told me about your hand….?" 

He blinked and stood up. "I'm sorry I haven't told you…It's just I wanted to keep it a secret… I haven't told anyone…but it's an ancient curse my father got from Naraku…" 

"So exactly why were you keeping it from me?" 

"I just didn't want you to know but when we were surrounded I had no choice but to unleash it's power…. But the real reason is because… if I don't get it cured I will die.." *gasp*

"Oh no… Miroku…." She hugged him. "I won't let it happen…. I won't….I promise we will defeat him." 

"Oh Sango…-"

"HELP!!!" They turned to see Shippo he was running and hit the barrier falling over with swirlies in his eyes. (( @_@ = Shippo lol ^_^ )) Miroku blinked trying to hold back some laughter. Sango swung her boomerang making a small hole. Shippo crawled through as fast as he could just before it closed almost on his tail. Shippo cupped his hands still hiding his precious gift. 

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" 

"Who?" Asked Shippo tilting his head slightly.

"Um well a half-demon with fuzzy white ears and a young girl?" 

"Yeah I did!! he was fighting with this other demon Naraku…and I got this jewel from him?" He opened his hand showing a pink shinning gem. 

"Whoa.." Mentioned Miroku looking at it with daze. 

"That must be the Shikon Jewel, Did he say anything?" Sango said eyeing the Shikon Jewel. 

"He said to Go…" 

"Are you sure Kitsune?" asked Miroku looking towards the castle. 

"Yep.. He said go"

"Ok then he must have everything under control ..Alright C'mon Miroku C'mon Kitsune."

"The name's Shippo!"

"Well ok let's get out of here Shippo." Sango got onto Kirara with Miroku and Shippo following Before leaving Sango looked back at the castle. 'Be safe Kagome and Inuyasha… Be safe…' 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha felt pain taking him over and his haori was covered in his blood. It wasn't just his but it was Naraku's as well. He couldn't get to his sword in time. If he dropped his guard to get it he would surely be finished off. He glanced around and Naraku stared thinking of what next to do. Naraku disappeared. Inuyasha blinked and sniffed and just before punching Naraku in the face he had him by the throat. "Gah!" Inuyasha struggled. Naraku made his nails grow huge and he was just about the to dig them in his neck when a power beam of light hit him in the back. Naraku roared in pain . He grabbed a glowing arrow and disappeared. 

Inuyasha fell upon his feet and looked over. Kagome stood. Her legs trembled and shook and her bow fell and then she fell forwards only to be caught in Inuyasha's strong bleeding arms. "Kagome…. You shouldn't of…" He looked at her pale body. "Kagome…" he smiled a little.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango and Miroku walked along side of each other. Shippo laid in Sango's arms sleeping. Miroku gave Sango an exhausted smile and they walked until they entered the beginning of the village. Kouga ran towards them. He was obviously in a mad mood. 

"I thought you going to get Kagome!!" Miroku blinked and walked past him with Sango. "Get back here!!" He glared. Suddenly a figure appeared not to far away it was a blur at first and then rubbing his eyes he saw it. Inuyasha walking with Kagome in his arms. They looked battered and tired. Kagome barely looked living. Kouga ran to him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!" he walked to Inuyasha angrily pulling back his sleeve. "YOU KILLED KAGOME!!! You MURDERING HALF BRED." Inuyasha stopped and his face turned red with rage. He glanced at Kagome and punched Kouga right in the nose causing him to fall whimpering in pain. Inuyasha continued walking holding Kagome. He smiled satisfied. 

((PLEASE R+R THANKS!!! I PROMISE TO UPDATE REAL SOON!! LUCKILY!! THANK YOU FANS!! FOR UNDERSTANDING!! Oh yes my musical went great! We got people standing up it was awesome. I'm sure gonna miss it! )) -Sammie-Chan


	11. Brotherly Rivals

Disclaimer: InuYasha is so cute!! But not mine! He belongs to Kagome… and NOT KIKYO! :p

((A/N: Hey My Friends that read my fic I was wondering please don't forget to Review I feel like I'm missing some of my older fans! And I really want to know if you like it or not! I hope u enjoy reading!))

Chapter 10 : Brotherly Rivals

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha hadn't slept much but he was dead tired. It had been 3 three days and he could barely stand up. He watched Kagome. She had been out of it since he had return and he was grateful that he had not heard from Kouga either. It made him sad to think that Kagome would never be her happy self and he pledged to stay by her until she opened her eyes and smiled. So far she hadn't moved just slept and slept. Sango and Miroku would visit and bring Inuyasha food and comfort. 

'Grrr Naraku… I will kill… you… trying to get the Shikon jewel….Trying to kill Kagome and me.. You'll pay…' Inuyasha thought. He slowly drifted his thoughts to when they were happy watching stars and such. He finally fell asleep. Inuyasha twitched his ears and his face slightly he felt a warm tingle on his face. It was a soft angel touch and it was a wonderful feeling shooting through himself. He opened up his eyes his vision clear and crisp as the new day was upon him. He saw before himself. Not an angel but better.. Kagome. His eyes widen as he searched her gentle awaken features. 

"Morning Sleepy head. " she smiled just as pleasant as always. In an instant he had her in a tight embrace. "I'm glad your happy to see me…"

"You don't know….I was so worried….I thought….you'd never be the same again….or worse…" His voice left his throat and he became silent still hugging Kagome tight. "Oh Inuyasha…" He let her go and she stared at his eyes. She felt her eyes watering with tears. She leaned close, her lips almost grazing his lips when something from underneath the covers stirred. ((Hehe so you know they are sitting on the bed)) Kagome jumped lunging herself onto Inuyasha. She clung to him terrified. "AHHHHHHHHH!! What is it!!" Inuyasha held her protectively. He pushed the covers away and in a small ball, lied Shippo. He jerked like he was having a bad dream. Kagome came next to him and picked him up. "Shippo?" He yawned and groggily opened his eyes. 

"K…Kagome?" He said with surprise. She nodded smiling. Just when the small Kitsune jumped to Kagome nuzzling her affectionately. "Oh Kagome I was so worried!!!" He cuddled her neck hugging her once more. Kagome laughed. 

"Your tail tickles…" She giggled again while Shippo brushed his tail on her face causing her to laugh more. Inuyasha turned burgundy. He clenched his fists and glared at the Kitsune. The jealously in his veins was raising and his temper was at it's end. He seized Shippo and punched him in the head before throwing him to the ground. Shippo got up running around wailing with tears flooding his face. Inuyasha smiled pleased. 

"Now you know, Keep your Kitsune hands off my woman!!" He sneered until his full attitude distorted when Kagome whirled around. She pointed her finger placing it on his red Haori. Then she looked up her eyes wide with fury. 

" I Told you Not to hurt him!!!! Now look you made him cry!!! You haven't changed a bit!!!" She grabbed Shippo cradling him in her arms and whispering into his ear. He smiled happily. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. Shippo looked over giving him a teasing smile. He glared and made a fist. He was getting more irritated every second her was around this stupid fox. 'Grrr… what I wouldn't give to squeeze, and straggle him….' He thought eagerly. Kagome looked back shooting a warning look before walking out with Shippo hanging off her shoulder. He pulled his eye lid down and stuck out his tongue. Inuyasha's growled. His body twitched. 'That's it that ungrateful brat!!! When I get my change I'll kill him!!' He roared with anger. 

"Why Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha blinked controlling himself. He walked out seeing Kagome being hugged by Sango and Miroku. 

"Oh I thought you would have died. I'm so happy you didn't!! Oh!!" Sango hugged her friend again. 

"Haha It's nice to see you two Sango…- *AHEM!* Oh and you too Miroku!" Smiled Kagome happily. Miroku smiled feeling noticed. 

"I'm glad to finally see you up an around now." He said stating a true fact. For before when he first saw Kagome she barely looked living. 

"Oh that's what everyone has been saying was I really that bad?" 

"Oh worse.." added Sango. "Oh you were terrible you were as pale as a ghost. You were breathing extremely hard. You were exhausted and you didn't act like you were even a live." Sango looked down thinking about her friend dying was heavy on her. For before she had lost her brother and father in a mysterious fire and losing another person that was close to her would utterly crush her. Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "But Inuyasha was worse… He was just as pale as you were and just as fatigued. We told him to get some sleep but he wouldn't budge. He wanted to stay next to you until you opened your eyes." Inuyasha blushed. Kagome turned around facing him. 

"Really?" Inuyasha nodded sheepishly. She hugged him tight forgetting all about being mad at him. 

"So Kagome is their anything you want?" 

"Yes.. I'm sorta… really hungry…" She said just when her stomach growled making her redden. 

"Well Let's go eat!" Commended Miroku leading the way to the hut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sat patting her stomach. She was surrounded by empty bowls. "Boy was I hungry…" She smiled. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha sweat dropped. "It was great!"

"Is that the Voice of a Child I hear." called a voice from behind a door. It was opened to make out the image of a elderly priestess. 

"Lady Kaede!" Kagome sprung up hugging the elder. 

"Wow ye child has gotten much better."

"Yes I have.. All thanks to my wonderful friends." Kagome looked back grinning at them all. 

"I'm sorry to hear or ye's master and to the wedding."

"Oh….yeah…" Kagome looked down. 'I forgot all about my master…' Sango looked to Kagome seeing the depressed facial expression of Kagome. 

"Oh! About the wedding Kagome made second thoughts… She decided that Kouga was a pathetic jerk and she could have someone much better. Inuyasha beamed. Kagome looked up as Kaede snickered at words used to describe Kouga. Miroku looked towards where Sango was sitting and his hand moved towards her. 

"I'll be seeing ye Child later." Smiled Kaede. *SMACK* *SMACK* The sound echoed through out the hut. 

"HENTAI!" yelled Sango glaring. Inuyasha held a small squished demon flea. 

"Myouga…"Said Inuyasha his golden eye glaring. "What are u doing here?!" The flea popped up and trembled before Inuyasha.

"Lord….Inuyasha I came here to warn you…..It's Lord Sesshomaru…he's planning to take your western lands……and the Tetusaiga also. Inuyasha growled furiously. 

"There's no way!!! I'm not letting him!!! GRR!!!" Myouga blinked sweat dropping. 

"Who's Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome with curiosity. Myouga looked over and hopped out of Inuyasha's hand just before it became a fist. He landed on Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh yes.. Lord Sesshomaru.. Is the Brother of Lord Inuyasha…"

"Oh yeah he's the Full demon who killed……" Kagome paused she had just remembered how much Inuyasha had a deep hatred for his brother. Since he was the one that killed his mother so many years ago. "Why exactly does he want Lord.. I mean Inuyasha's lands?"

"He wants them because he was Master Inuyasha's father's lands before and he split them into equal parts. He gave half to Lord Inuyasha and half to Lord Sesshomaru, But lord Sesshomaru wants them all."

"You mentioned before about the sword Inuyasha wears around his waist the Tetusaiga, Why does he want that?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha who was clearing not their mentally he had a distance look on his face. 

"Lord Sesshomaru wants the sword because he didn't get the better deal. You see His father and Master Inuyasha's made swords out of his fangs. His Left Fang he made Lord Sesshomaru's sword the Tenseiga. It's the complete opposite of The Tetusaiga. The power of the Tenseiga is the power of huge healing power. It can heal over one hundred demons. While unlike the Tetusaiga forged with the right fang has the power to slay one hundred demons. He thinks he deserves the power more then Lord Inuyasha." Kagome blinked. She hadn't heard any of this. It was all new. 

"Wow.."

"So does that mean Inuyasha's rich?" asked Miroku interested.

"Yep.." concluded Myouga.

"There's no way I'm letting that scum take my lands! Miroku, Sango, Kagome Let's go I want my lands back!." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome stood holding her bow. "Are we all set to go to the West Lands?" she asked smiling cheerfully. 

"Yep.."

"Yep"

"Wait Kagome!" Shippo ran jumping on her shoulder. 

"What is it Shippo?" He took out a small pink jewel.

"It's the Shikon Jewel. I kept it for you while you were resting." He smiled proudly.

"Oh!! Thank you!" She squeezed the small Kitsune tightly.

"I'm ready." said Sango putting her sword in it's sheath. She climbed aboard Kirara . "Kagome you riding?" Kagome nodded climbing aboard. 

"Ok I Think everyone's here… Well I better check… One Shippo,.. Two, Sango…Three Inuyasha…Four, Myself….Five?….Wait.. we're missing…"

"Miroku!!! Get your Perverted self out here!!" Miroku walked out holding a golden staff. He was talking quietly to his master. 

"I had almost forgot Miroku was studying to be a Monk…he must of just Finished." Kagome added smiling proudly towards Miroku. While Sango followed her gaze. Miroku finished conversing with his Master and walked to Sango and Kagome. 

"So your going to ride Kirara?" 

"Yep.. Unless you want to ride." said Kagome slyly towards Miroku. He turned pink. 

"Uhhh No…No… I'm sure I would like to walk….ah haha.." Miroku was clearing trying to stop it at that but Kagome had something else in mind. 

"Ahh Miroku I'll Let you Ride with your girlfriend!" She said loudly and proud. Miroku turned more red followed by Sango. 

"We said nothing of dating!" exclaimed Sango. 

"Ah! Come off it Sango you've definitely fallen for the Perv." smiled Shippo with extreme embarrassment in mind. At this time a very annoyed demon was trying to not to kill them. 

"Really!! We never did anything!" 

"Yeah right Monk!" smiled Shippo jumping to avoid a swift staff. 

"GRRRRRRRRR…..-"

"Oh Miroku and Sango I hear wedding bells, I can't wait to see the babies!" laughed Kagome nodding. Shippo laughed with her. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other and quickly looked away knowing exactly what it meant. 

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!! That's fuckin' enough!!!! I'm sick of hearing the monk's Love life it's sickening!" 

"Alright Inuyasha we get it…and I think were all set to right." 

"Good!!"

"Hey it looks like someone is jealous!!" laughed Shippo. Inuyasha turned bright red as Sango, Kagome and Miroku all laughed. 

"GRRR I'm gonna!! Get you!, You stupid fox!!" Inuyasha ran around them chasing Shippo. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Kagome!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!" Ran Shippo trying to get away from the steaming Hanyou. 

"I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" 

((A/N: sorry it took so long!!! I hope you enjoy and if you have any thoughts, or comments please let me know!! PLEASE REVIEW!! It let's me know that my fans are still reading my fic! ^_^ Have a nice Spring Break!! Get a Tan!! Eat Candy!! Have fun!! I Know I will!! Oh yeah my birthday is coming up on Saturday the 26th!))

.


	12. The Annoying Prince

Disclaimer: I Might not Own Inuyasha but I love to write about him and his friends. And I love watching the show! 

((A/n: Sorry I haven't been the best to update. I just hope you keep reading and telling me how you think of it.))

Chapter 11: The Annoying Prince. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha sulked a throbbing bump on his head was all that he was thinking about. Shippo sat on the ground next to Miroku. Inuyasha eyed Miroku's golden staff. It was that evil staff which caused his head to pound.

"Thanks Miroku…"smiled Shippo taking a sip of water. 

"No problem Shippo, you should really thank Kagome she asked me to stop Inuyasha for hurting you." He looked over at Kagome who turned pink. Inuyasha eyes widen and he crossed his arms sitting. The group was resting. Sango held Kirara in her arms petting her. Kagome took a sip of water from the stream and sat next to Inuyasha. 

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" 

"Yeah…. I'm fine……"

"That looks like a really bad bump…I'm sorry I made Miroku hit… you….but I couldn't let you keep punching Shippo in the head like that. He's only a small fox." Inuyasha didn't respond except turn his head. "Aren't you gonna say something?" She paused listening and only got a one word response. 

"Keh….."

"Fine be that way!!! I was trying to be nice and say sorry but you can't even forgive me!!" Kagome stood up and went and sat next to Sango. "Sheesh and I thought he was changed."

"Oh Kagome….Don't worry he'll come around." Sango laughed. Miroku stood up. 

"We better find some shelter. It looks like it's going to rain." The clouds were dark were looming overhead. They had a malevolent look to them. They were a deep purple and black. Their wasn't any blue, well except the deep navy blue of death. "It's funny how they just sprung up…." added Miroku looking towards Inuyasha.

"It was nice just a second ago….I don't like this…." Kagome shivered. The wind went to calm to fierce. They blew hard and the leaves on the trees rustled fast and furiously. 

"The wind's picking up, Come long guys…. I'm going to find us shelter." Miroku stood up and walked away. Sango followed. Kagome looked over. 

"Come on Inuyasha! Their leaving!!" Inuyasha stood up and started walking off. Kagome looked stupefied. 'He just gave me the cold shoulder!!' She thought. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. 

"Let's go Kagome!" Kagome smiled looking at him and ran catching up to them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku led the way. As the wind was growing stronger by the second. Kagome felt a couple of drops of rain. "Hey guys it's starting to rain." Sango looked over and nodded. Shippo hid underneath Kagome's think black hair. 

"Where actually are u taking us monk?" Inuyasha asked running along side of him. 

"There is a castle up ahead." 

"You think their gonna let us in?" 

"Of course Inuyasha." Miroku smiled. It wasn't just any smile. It was a devise smile. The only one where you looked at him and thought. 'What is he planning?' This smile was one that made Sango shiver from head to toe. Kagome felt more drops of rain before it unleashed it's wet fury. It started down pouring. It a matter of 2 seconds the whole gang was tripping wet. ((Another cut Wet Inuyasha!! He's a wet doggy! ^^ lol)) Except Shippo who was now just a little damp from Kagome's hair. 

"If we don't get out of the rain soon, we are all gonna get sick." Stated Sango. She never liked getting sick. It was something of weakness to her. 

"Hey stop worrying we're here." Miroku looked up smiling at a large castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow…Miroku… I can't believe you got us in here." said Kagome eyeing a priceless marble statue. 

"Yeah what did u say?" Sango said looking at him curiously. Inuyasha looked at him just the same, but Kagome still eyed the statue dreamily. 

"Oh something about protecting them from demons….and such that's all." Miroku explained with the simplest of matter. 

"And they believed… you!" Inuyasha laughed a little. "They must be serious fools and suckers if they believe you could do that!" Inuyasha laughed more. 

"Hmph… I bet I could do better then you Inuyasha…" Miroku trailed off. Something gold, shiny and covered in jewels caught his attention. He looked over his eyes becoming gazed over. 

"So you three must be the guests…." A guard with a spear called over.

"Four!" jumped Shippo.

"Four of you.. Well follow this way." The guard walked off. Kagome walked holding Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha walked beside her. Sango following with Kirara. Miroku stayed not noticing them leaving. 

"MIROKU!!" Miroku popped his head around. Seeing he was alone and ran off to find them. He caught up in a grand throne room. 

"Welcome friends, to my Castle. I am Prince Hojo…" Kagome wasn't sure what to do but bowed respectfully. Hojo smiled at her as Miroku walked forward. 

"I am Miroku… The protector of your castle." Miroku bowed. Inuyasha mumbled something like: 

"Yeah…..like he could……for now anyways…" Miroku shot him a dirty look. He had only heard it. Kagome giggled also hearing it.

"I'm Sango.. I'll also be helping the monk-Miroku." Miroku looked over smiling sheepishly. 

"Well who is this Angel?" Hojo said looking in Kagome's view range. Kagome looked around and then looked at herself and blushed. Hojo walked down taking Kagome's hand. 

"My name is Kagome…"

"Why what a lovely name….Miss Kagome." He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. Kagome blushed again. Inuyasha turned as red as her. He twitched. "Why Miss Kagome your wet.. This will not do…. Guards! Guards! Please take Miss Kagome and her friends and have them changed into warm clothes." 

"Yes my Prince, Follow me this way." The guard started walking. Miroku and Sango followed. Kagome was about to follow when Hojo grabbed her arm. 

"I Hope I see you at dinner Miss Kagome." Kagome blushed again. When something broke her out of it. 

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha stomped his foot.

"Coming!" Kagome ran past Inuyasha smiling at him. Hojo smiled watching her run off. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome walked out with a pretty white kimono. It was made out of the finest silks she could only see in her dreams. She herself felt like a beautiful princess. She blushed thinking about it. 

"Whatcha thinking about!" yelled a voice from behind her. It made Kagome jump and turn in mid air.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome looked flushed. Inuyasha was burning with jealously. 

"So _WHAT_ were you thinking about?" Kagome blinked and touched her kimono. When noticed that Inuyasha was still in his. 

"Wait! How come you never changed?" Kagome said looking him up and down. 

"Cause I refused, Now answer my question. What were you thinking about?" 

"I was thinking about how wonderful it would be a princess." Kagome had that distant look again. She was in her own delusion. Inuyasha was watching her with a peculiar look on his face. 

"I could make it happen…" Kagome turned and saw Hojo their. "You know… I could make all our your dreams come true." She was hooked. She had dreamt about being a princess. Since she could remember. ((Don't we all!! *dreamily look* Oh how…- *is slapped back to reality* OK mom I'll do the dishes!)) Hojo took her hand and held it gently. Inuyasha was on fire. He was twitching with insanity. He has just found '_HIS girl! How could HE!! Take her away like that!!! I Loved her first!! And this Ass hole is gonna ruin our love!!' _Inuyasha was clenching his fists tight. He was an exploding time bomb just ready to go off. '_One more move and I swear I'll rip your fucking head off!' _

"Miss Kagome listen to me. I feel like we could have something more then just being friends, I feel that we could have a striking love that would be great with time." Kagome didn't answer she was looking at her feet. Inuyasha's eye twitched. 

'Tick…' Thought Inuyasha.

"We could have beautiful children and a magnificent kingdom!" Kagome turned red. 

__

'Tock…… Tick…' Inuyasha was digging his nails into his skin. Blood trickled from his hand. 

"And you as my Very Attractive… Queen….So I'm gonna ask you Miss Kagome, Please would you-" Inuyasha lost it. He was furious. He couldn't handle it no more. 

__

'TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!' Inuyasha tackled Hojo. He punched him as hard as he could muster. Kagome screamed. 

"INUYASHA!!!" Miroku heard the shriek and ran to find Inuyasha trying to kill Hojo. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arms and someone else helped him pry Inuyasha off Hojo. It was Sango.

"GAHH LET ME AT HIM!!" Both Sango and Miroku had to jump on Inuyasha. Kagome ran to Hojo and was amazed. There was only a small cut and it was is lip. Inuyasha barely even touched him. Her eyes widen with bewilderment. 

"Your alright…But how….?" Hojo didn't answer but he got to his feet and looked at Inuyasha and smirked. 

"Let's go eat dinner Kagome…" Hojo grabbed her arm this time not gentle but firm. She looked back at Inuyasha giving him a pleading look. "Inuyasha!" Miroku looked at Sango and Sango looked back at Miroku. They both looked down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gazed at Kagome and nodded. He was still boiling deep down within. 

"Let's let him cool down before we let him go." recommended Miroku gawking at Sango. 

*Pat -Pat-Pat* 

"YOU PERVERT… YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED MUCH BECOMING A MONK!!" Sango stood up leaving a gapped Miroku and a steaming Demon.

"Wow she didn't hit me… " 

"One more thing!!" Sango came back and whacked him over the head with her boomerang.

"GAH!" 

"Think again!!" Sango glared evilly walking away.

((Hi!! Everyone I wanted to thank you all for wishing me a happy birthday!! You never believe what game I got for my new PS2! InuYasha a feudal Fairy tale!!! OMG!! It's such a great game!! The only thing is it doesn't have their American voices it has there Japanese voices. But don't worry it's the greatest game ever!! I LOVE IT!!!! YOU MUST TRY IT!! If you can't find it at blockbuster or something it's at Media Play! So don't waste time go play it!!! I would like to thank Ame Tenshi and CorruptedAngel! I've checked my reviews and you 2 have reviewed the most!! THANK YOU!! And also a BIG THANK YOU to all my loyal readers. ^_^ Thankies Oh yes I checked out and I've found a new nick name!! It's Setsuhen!)) 

Love, Setsuhen


	13. Falling In Love All Over Again

Disclaimer: He's cute with a baseball cap on! But I don't own Inuyasha.

((Hey guys I Hope you enjoy my story!!! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! It's make me happy when I hear you guys tell my how good this story is it makes my all warm and fuzzy inside. *ish warm and fuzzy* Does anyone know when more Inuyasha episodes are coming out? I would love to know!! Oh I just joined track and I'm the second fastest runner. I'm so happy but…my legs feel like jello. *legs feel like jello* Have a warm and happy spring… and Gah!! Tests are coming up!! Oh geez.. Great now tests are coming up…. Well there be no end!! 6 more weeks of school.))

Chapter: 12 Falling In Love All Over Again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After eating a filling meal. Kagome walked out to get some air. She walked down her Kimono blowing to the side in the cool breeze. It wasn't raining much it was drizzling. Not enough to make you wet. She walked into a garden and looked through all the wildlife. Birds played in the puddles on the ground and the trees swayed left. She walked into the middle and a wooden bench was sitting under a great cherry blossom tree. She walked to it and sat pondering in deep thought. The wind blew mixing the pink-ish white leaves into her hair. It carried numerous cherry blossoms around her. It was late into the spring season and they were dying away being plucked by the great hand of the wind and thrown to the ground. Kagome was spreading her white kimono evenly as a delicate silk-ish petal fall on her kimono. She gently touched it feeling the smooth texture of nature on this petal. It was slightly wet but it made all the more beautiful. _'Why do I Love Inuyasha?' _ Kagome shook her head. _' I can't believe I'm asking myself this… I know why… Don't I?' 'Oh well…is it because I? I Don't know!!!! Oh no!!! DO I EVEN LOVE HIM!! AM I EVEN GOOD ENOUGH?'_ Kagome's eyes filled with tears and they began pouring down her face. _'I can't believe I don't know……'_

Inuyasha was secretly watching Kagome from some bushes. Kagome looked like a fragile angel. He pondered himself. Even though she looked so tender and such a soft and gentle creature. She was hard and tough. _'On the onside she looks sweet, frail, happy, and weak like a child. But on the other side she is tough, and hard. She doesn't give in to hard situations and she doesn't take any crap. She has the most powerful attacks that I've seen by a human ever.' _He stopped thinking and stared long and hard at Kagome. _'She's crying.. but why…is it something I have done. She looks so sad and lonely. Maybe I should go to her…No… I'll watch to see what happens.' _

Kagome tried replaying everything in her head that had happened. She replayed what had happened when they first met. Flashback: ((I'm gonna right this from Kagome's point of view))

__

'He looked out of the corner of his eyes and turned glaring more evilly then ever. I Looked straight into his golden eyes. His ears twitched slightly he looked at his claws then back at me. I thought he was going to kill me. I was scared inside but I didn't let him see that. A light wind blew blowing cherry blossoms off the trees all around us. It was spring and they had just began to bloom. The sun shown in the middle shinning on us. My hair blew a crossed my face. I wasn't sure what to do. I just kept staring. I couldn't keep my hard expression on and my eyes grew soft. My cold smile vanished and turned warm and friendly. I Knew he was something special… So I lowered my bow and arrow and put them aside. It startled Inuyasha making him take a step back.' 

End of Flash back

__

'The reason why is I didn't kill him is because I knew there was something about him…Just something… I feel safe when I'm around him and, I feel important…and loved…but why does He love me? Kagome closed her eyes and was taken back to when she had visited him for a second time. 

Flashback: 

__

'I fell onto Inuyasha in the water our lips meeting. I felt a wonderful sensation deep down inside of my heart but I remembered what had happened and pushed myself off of him. He had released my hand when we kissed. I broke the surface and breathed in. Shortly after so did Inuyasha. Only to be hit upside the head with a branch.' 

End of Flashback

Kagome smiled to herself. _' Oh I hope I didn't hurt him with the branch…but what I'm wondering is…did he even care, that we did…or did he have the same feelings. He obviously didn't cause he laughed at me. Maybe just maybe he felt something too and his anger or whatever you call it, stubbornness.. Hide it from me….and himself.' _ Just then a small little Kitsune sat next to Kagome. 

"Hiya Kagome whattda doin' out here all my yourself?" He blinked and noticed her red puffy face and red eyes. He blinked and hugged her. Kagome smiled and hugged him back. Him being a full demon though being small could fully understand what's going on. "Your confused aren't you…. You don't know what to do…" Shippo paused. She looked over nodding. "You are trying to decide what you want.. Your not sure If your ment to be with Inuyasha or Hojo, You think Inuyasha would be better off with someone else.. Or that your not good enough for him." Kagome smiled warmly. He read her like and open book. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he sat stunned. '_Is this what she thinks? She's not good enough for me? But what about me? Will I be loyal and be good enough for her? She could easily have any man she wanted. Hell! She almost got married, but what made her stop? And will she go with Hojo?'_ This was much for Inuyasha and he snuck away and jumped on top of a roof and laid their trying to sort out his thoughts separately. 

"Kagome don't worry! You're the best thing that happen to that over grown pup!" Kagome giggled slightly. "He loves you with all his heart and nothing is gonna change that.. Kagome think, Sango told me that you were going to get married to a guy named Kouga. So why didn't you?" Kagome sat their and reflected on it. 

__

' He's right you know Kagome…' said a voice in her head. _' The reason why you didn't get married cause you knew deep down in you heart. You belonged somewhere else. You have that inner connection, your hearts are joined by an invisible force. Which could never be broken . Not by anything. You know when he's hurt or when he's in trouble. You can sense that…meaning you to are destined to be together. He protects you, in turn you love him and keep him out of harms way. It's what they call soul mates.' _

"Kagome? Kagome?" He shattered her daydream and she looked at Shippo "You ok?" 

"Yes, I'm fine…Where's Inuyasha I've got to talk to him."

"He might be back in the castle." Shippo replied smiling. 

"You know what Shippo I'm very proud of you. You helped me and your becoming a very wise for your age." 

"Oh really you think so? Wow thanks Kagome! I'm gonna have to thank Miroku then he told me all that!" Shippo laughed and run away into the castle leaving Kagome with a funny grin on her face. 

"Oh..Shippo.." Kagome laughed at herself and him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha sat his arms underneath his head. The wind wasn't terribly cold and the light rain wasn't bothering him either. _' why didn't I kill her…I know she loves me because she didn't get married to Kouga, but she really seems to like Hojo. He can do a lot more then I can, he can give her a castle, a home, a life. What can I give her? What does she need? When I'm around her I feel like I'm not some stupid pathetic worthless half demon. I really don't feel the need to become full-demon either. I just want Kagome to be happy…it doesn't matter about me, it matters about her.' _

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha sat up and looked down as he watched Kagome walk towards the castle roof in which he was sitting on. He blinked and watched her. Kagome looked up noticing him. He was sitting their. He didn't look like he was mean or stubborn at all. He looked distance and strong. There was void between him and her. He looked confident but he wasn't smiling. He seemed to be watching her also. His eyes were confused and sad. A small stream of sunlight shown on him lighting up his hair and facial expression all the more. His eyes were like gold and could pierce through your soul down into it's truth and tell him everything about you. Kagome blushed at this sight. Inuyasha stood and jumped down landing softly on the ground. He looked like he could float. This made Kagome smile and she walked and stopped standing right in front of him. There eyes met and it made them look at each other longer. "I want to tell you something." Inuyasha saw his chance and interrupted. 

"No Kagome I need to tell you something." Kagome stopped and nodded for him to continue. "Kagome I understand how you feel…And your right…I'm not good enough for you….Hojo would make a better husband and protector for you. He'll give you a better life then me. I'll probably get you killed." He paused and went on. "Now I'm telling you. Marry Hojo and forgot about me…I'll be fine on my own.. And I can handle Sesshomaru without you. I'm going to leave now." He stopped his golden eyes were wet and he turned his back to her and started walking away. He was fighting back not only his feelings but tears. This was incredibly hard for him. Her being his first love and friend. Leaving seemed to be killing him with every step he took. Kagome watched her eyes wide her mouth gapped open. This all happen way to fast for her and her life was crumbling before her. She watched in bewilderment and horror. Her lipped quivered and this all seemed to be a bad dream but it was reality. She had to stop him before he walked out of her life for good. Inuyasha felt a tug on his heart and he tried to hide it but it failed miserably and a tear rolled down his cheek. 

"INUYASHA!" He turned and looked back. Kagome's eyes spilled tears as they ran down her face. She ran to him and fell into his arms gripping his haori. "I never wanted you to leave!! I never loved Hojo!! I Love you!! You're my angel Inuyasha! You rescued me from my life and taught me things I never knew before!" Inuyasha eyes widen and he held her tenderly. "I want to be with you forever Inuyasha and nothing in this horrible world is going to change that! Not ever!!" She looked up releasing his haori. She gave him a heartbreaking look. "It doesn't matter to me, that you can't give me the things that Hojo can. Your love and mine….it's what completes a missing part of my heart that I never new existed.. Inuyasha you're my soul mate." This struck Inuyasha in his heart and soul. Suddenly everything became clear. He wanted the same. The only thing that mattered was Kagome. His stupid Ass-Hole brother could take his land for all he cared. He only wanted to be with and love Kagome. He wanted her to be his wife and to be the mother of his pups. Being demon seemed like a dream, A dream which he never intended on dreaming or reliving ever again. 

"Kagome…" He wiped the tears away from her eyes. " Your right…you're my soul mate also…I knew it all along…but I never faced it. You have also changed my life also. I trust humans more then I ever did. I'm not selfish anymore and I care about other people's feelings. I only wanted the best for you. Even though I couldn't give it to you. But now I know that the best I can give to you is me. I love you…and I want to be with you also. I'm afraid that during one of my battles that you will get hurt and die." Kagome looked at him still and spoke. 

"Inuyasha I'll stand by you." She stood on her toes and kissed him holding his haori in her hands. Inuyasha kissed back with deep affection putting his arms on her hair. As they kissed passionately. Three heads popped out of a bush from the side. Sango smiled while Miroku looked at her. Shippo made a funny face. 

"How are they breathing? They look like there eating each other's head. How do they do that? Miroku slapped his staff upon his head and the Kitsune was quiet and remained quiet when Sango and Miroku carried him back. Shippo eyes had swirlies in them as they left Kagome and Inuyasha to there kiss. "Ahhhh.." said Shippo as he was being carried away. 

((sorry It took so long But TRACK IS HARD!! I hate running but yet I joined anyway…I'm so stupid sometimes… geez…My legs are sore and damn it all I got a cold!! In the spring!! No one gets a cold in the spring!! I HATE IT!! I think I'm cursed! Oye! Sheesh. Well I HOPE U ENJOY!!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! ))) 

Love you all!! Hehe ^_^ 

__


	14. The Rise of a Fallen Enemy Part 1

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Inuyasha but wants too.

((11 more days of school and counting! I can't wait!! I'm obsessed with Inuyasha! Isn't it great!! Lol I've been downloading episodes for it too! Oh my gosh….I HATE EPISODE 47. IT'S EVIL IT'S ALL ABOUT HIM AND KIKYO….Well there is this the thing with Kagome in 48. But that not the point!! KIKYO RUINS EVERYTHING!! GRRRR SHE'S WORST THEN NARAKU………………………………..........GAH, and he betrays people. You know….want can't people let things go. You know really? WHO HATES KIKYO?? HUH? IS THEIR ANYONE THAT LIKES HER BESIDE Naraku and Inuyasha? PLEASE I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!!! Phew.. Sam watch your blood pressure…. Calm down…everything will be good in the end.. well it better!! DAMN IT, it better cause if not I'm gonna go find Rumiko and make her change it HAHA….. Sam now, now your scaring me. Good…I should…hehe ^^ anyway…TO THE STORY! Please enjoy!! Hehe AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW THANKS A BUNCH!!))

Chapter 13: The Rise of a Fallen Enemy. Part 1 

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm Awfully sorry Hojo but I can't become your wife." 

"Why not Kagome?" 

"Because…." Kagome looked towards Inuyasha who quickly looked away smiling. "Because I'm in love with someone else." She smiled blushing. Inuyasha tried to hide a small blush that crept up on him. Miroku chuckled a little and Inuyasha turned glaring at him. Sango looked away smiling for her friend. She was happy for once that she had done what she wanted and no one else had told her too. She wasn't gonna marry that wimpy villager (( *ahem Kouga*)) or the stuck up spoiled Prince either. No she was going to stay with her true love Inuyasha. ((*applauds* Finally dang!! ^_^)) 

*pat pat* Sango took a deep breath and sighed. _'Would he ever get tired of my rear? Or would he stop GROPING ME!!'_ *SLAP* Sango whirled around and slapped Miroku leaving him with a nice red hand print on his left cheek. She walked next to Kagome. Miroku was left idiotically smiling. Inuyasha rolled his eyes upon seeing the grinning monk. Hojo walked towards Kagome making her take a step back. He grabbed her hand gently and held it placing a soft kiss on it. Inuyasha left eye twitched and his claws were shown and he had them ready for an attack. Kagome blinked and looked at Hojo.

"I'll wait for you forever Kagome…just come back when you think the time is right. Making you my Queen will have to wait until another day I suppose." Kagome made a face that said _'Huh?'_ Sango shook her head. 

__

'He doesn't give up does he?' Inuyasha turned fully around both hands ready for an attack. Kagome sighed this time making sure what she was saying had no fault and he wouldn't get confused. "No Hojo what I'm saying is… that find someone else cause there are better people for being your Queen then me." Hojo blinked he understood perfectly but good women were hard to come by here. Most of then were being killed by an evil force that he still wasn't sure yet what it was. But he smiled and said still having lots of confidence and being a air head that he was replied coolly. 

"I see Kagome but I would never give up on you. When I look at you I see something special something you must bring out. You would be a wonderful and strong leader for the people here. You would be a breathtaking companion to any man. I want you to be mine. And no one is going to change my decision." Kagome blushed she had never heard such enormous complaints from anyone especially a guy and not just any guy but a prince. She hadn't ever thought of herself as anything but just a regular priestess. "Kagome your graceful, beautiful, and a kind gentle hearted woman I've ever met." 

__

'A woman? He thinks I'm a woman…' She stopped her thoughts started to linger on her just dead master. _'Kikyo…Kikyo was also more of a woman then me, Graceful, cunning, clever, and my hero. I've also admired her for everything she was and is. A skilled priestess with huge powers. I've only seen them once but it was so long ago I can barely remember. She taught me everything I am…but in the end.. betrayed me? No she didn't betray me…that malignant man Naraku did. He puts her against me and Inuyasha. It was my fault she died and I owe her my life. I'm just a girl.. Like Inuyasha said a Stupid girl.'_ As Kagome was deep into thought Inuyasha had stepped up in front of Hojo holding a fist in front of his face.

"Keep away from Kagome you slime… or I'll rearrange your face." Hojo smiled. 

"alright.. I got it.." Kagome shook her head and looked at them. "Kagome I must be going I'll leave you now to go. Please come back here and visit me." She nodded slowly. Miroku was up on the hill already with Sango followed by Inuyasha. Kagome ran with Shippo in her arms. Upon the hill Kagome looked back at the castle. A small commotion was heard back at that the castle. 

"Huh?"

"Thieves!!! Lord Hojo The royal crown it's missing!!" Kagome looked back, her eyes focused on a slightly tensed monk. Both Sango and Inuyasha did the same. 

"You stupid monk…what did u do this time?"

"We have evidence that the monk Miroku took it!" called the guards to Hojo. 

Miroku had a sly smile appear across his lips. He flashed the crown and turned his back to them. Kagome laughed a little at his cleverness but Sango on the other hand was a little disappointed. "I would tell you when I stole, but… we should run." He stated simply. 

"Why?" asked Inuyasha staring at his back. Miroku had already started running. 

"Because HERE come the guards!!" he yelled back. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango looked back as guards starts climbing the hill. 

"I guess he's right…let's get moving!" Inuyasha let Kagome get on his back and took off after Miroku. 

"Kirara!" The tiny cat demon transformed into a massive Saber tooth and Sango boarded and rode after them in the sky. He guards stood on top of the hill as the Inuyasha gang grew smaller, and smaller. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naraku glanced holding a knife. Their stood the body of his dead love Kikyo. He was slightly saddened but it disappeared into malignant rage. 

"I'll get you back my love one day we'll be together again and you can have your revenge….." he said coldly. He looked at her again brushing her face with his hand. Then vanished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha stopped letting Kagome down. Sango jumped off and Kirara turned back into her original self. 

"Alright we are getting closer. I can smell a faint scent of him. If we travel all night and the rest a little and then start moving again tomorrow. We'll be where his lands are." Kagome nodded and felt a tingle of air. Her back stiffed and Shippo hopped out of her arms running to Miroku. A shiver ran through her spine. 

"Really Miroku when did u steal that crown?" asked Sango slightly curious. 

"Well remember when we were in the throne room and I…" Kagome looked towards the woods and Kikyo was standing their. Blinking she rubbed her eyes and looked again. She was gone. Kagome looked back at Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha listening again to him speaking. " And I was left behind.. Well I didn't just stand their and do nothing I took the crown.." Inuyasha laughed. Sango shook her head smiling. 

"I got to hand it to you that rocks! I should of done that anyone stealing anything from that two-faced Hobo is a friend of mine." Inuyasha smirked. 

"It's still wrong though Miroku….I know you steal things but I thought you would of changed. I guess I was wrong.." Sango looked away. 

Miroku touched her hand with his. "I'm sorry Sango, Your right." Sango looked back at him. Miroku smiled and put the crown on her head. "You're my Princess." he said taking her hand and kissing it. She flushed and looked away.

"Ah That's disgusting." Inuyasha looked away. "Huh? Hey guys have you seen Kagome?" 

"Wasn't she just here a minute ago?" asked Sango looking up. Shippo played with Kirara jumping over rotten logs. 

"I got a bad feeling." said Miroku looking towards where Shippo and Kirara are were playing. Inuyasha nodded and ran into the sinister thicket. Sango started walking also but stopped by Miroku. "No Sango let him get her, I know there is evil that lies in the thicket and whatever lies in their he has to face on his own and so does Kagome with no help from us." 

"Miroku are u sure?" 

"Trust me Sango this is something they need to do on their own. We'll stay here an if I get another bad feeling we'll go in and help them."

"Alright I'll trust you Miroku." He smiled taking her hand and sitting down. 

"So I was thinking Children, Four Five, maybe twenty." Sango rolled her eyes blushing and smiled. 

"I'll think about it…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha ran throw and stopped when he saw a strange white light it was coming form a tree up a head. He jumped into a tree not too far away. In front stood Kagome. Her eyes stared at the figure in the tree. The figure was none other then the ((*COUGH* bitch *Cough*)) Kikyo. "Kikyo…" Kagome stood looking at her master. Slight sadness filled her it was one that made her fill with complete guilt and shame. It was her arrow that pierced her heart and killed her. Her own arrows the ones that Kikyo had given to her and the bow. Kikyo stood before her and smiled. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she ran hugging Kikyo crying. 

"It's alright Kagome I understand what you did." 

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I'll won't it again master! Please forgive me!!" Kagome sobbed into her shawl. Kikyo smirked and hugged her. 

"I forgive you Kagome….. _'For now that is.' _she thought in her head. She took a dagger out ready to stab Kagome in the back with. 

(((SORRY it took so long to write!! I've just been swamped with friggin tests and such and getting closer with no school!! YIPPIE!! Bye for now!!))


	15. The Rise of a Fallen Enemy Part 2

Disclaimer: Never did own!! And still don't!

(((Oh yes Stargurl77 I hope that's your name well I'm not sure actually what I'm gonna do in the end but yes it's going to be happy and lovingly. SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOORAY!! Ok yes in this part of the story I'm gonna destroy and make Kikyo look really BAD!!!!!! MWHAHAHA!!! ^^ I'm so innocent sometimes! J ;) sure whatever…. Ok now to the story!! ))

Chapter: 14 The Rise of a Fallen Enemy Part 2 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome hugged crying into Kikyo's white shawl. ((little back track to add it up once again so don't mind me! ^_^ )) Kikyo smiled evilly hiding it from her. Her cold eyes narrowed. She slowly took a dagger from with in the sleeves of her priestess robes. Kagome looked up into her master's face with sad, and happy impression. "But How Master? How are u alive again?" said Kagome with a inquiring soft but yet sad smile. Kikyo held the dagger firmly with one hand holding it to her back ready to strike deep into the flesh to kill. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he leaped from the tree. ((picture this in slow motion. Alright))

"You…will know one day Kagome…one day…" She took the dagger stabbing ((alright so Inuyasha is leaping towards her as this is happening so at the same time.)) Inuyasha hit the dragger away but doing so he slashed Kagome in the back. Kagome's eyes widening . Her body felt a surge of pain. The pain so awful it mad her fall to her knees wincing. Kikyo looked up shocked. Inuyasha stopped his eyes widening. Kagome looked over at the traumatize Inuyasha. His eyes were wide with fear, and disgrace. He had never wounded Kagome this serious or ever at all. 

"Inuyasha….you? Kagome placed a hand on her left side and looked at it. It was covered in blood. She looked at him. Her face got pale. "why? Inuyasha?" She looked at him with a ghostly gaze. It made him shiver. He trembled he had never before done this. 

"I……" he couldn't speak. His voice got caught it his throat his eyes welled with fear and tears. Kikyo used this to her advantage. "You see Kagome you were wrong in killing me. I was trying to stop Inuyasha. He was going to steal the Shikon jewel from you." Kagome looked at Kikyo and she gazed her eyes filled with pain from the wound and agony from her heart at Inuyasha. His lip quivered he had never seen anyone in this much pain. It was more mental then physical and deep down he knew Kikyo was torturing Kagome in her heart and mind. 

"Kagome!!! Don't listen to her!!! I love you!! I would never steal the Shikon Jewel-"

"Don't Listen to Him Kagome. Remember it was he who wounded you. It is he who has the Shikon jewel now.. Remember you had it." Kagome looked from Kikyo back to Inuyasha. Kagome's sorrow was written on her face. Inuyasha checked his haori and pulled the Shikon Jewel from it. The terror from finding it was shown with his eyes as they got bigger with fright and sorrow. Kagome's eyes grew her body twitched with ache and grief. Her eyes welled with tears. She couldn't feel the pain from her side no more, that's all she could feel was a twinge of death and a twinge of unfathomable angst. It was all happening to fast. 

"So you….be…be.." her voice no not so much her voice but heart could not say the word. It was a strong line tearing away at her heart. Her eyes closed and reopened. Tears swelled and were about to menace coming out. Her lip twitched with anguish and hurt. Her lips quivered like his. "You, ah…."The pain was to much to bear. Tears dripped down her face leaking on her clothes in great numbers. "Inuyasha you….how could u betray me…" Inuyasha's eyes welled with tears. 

"NO!…..I…" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Kagome…I was…I.." his mouth turned dry. Kagome had a looked of profound agony. 

"Inuyasha.. Please!" She couldn't take it and she wept. "Just go away!." she cried into her hands. Inuyasha whimpered with deep heartache, tears rolling down his face. Inuyasha didn't take any time. He turned and walked slowly away. Kagome continued sobbing. Loosing blood and tears. She didn't want to live anymore. Kikyo smiled. She felt sincere happiness seeing Kagome's heart break into millions of unsorted pieces. Her pain was Kikyo's happiness and she loved it. Kikyo smiled taking the fallen dagger in her hands. 

"Kagome it'll be ok… I promise…" She patted her shoulder and aimed with the dagger. Kikyo smiled and stabbed Kagome in the stomach. Kagome screamed in pain. She held her stomach, blood going everywhere. Kagome tears stained face looked at Kikyo in bewildered horror. She winced she could now feel the pain of her wounds. 

"Mas-ter.. but…*breath* why? *breath*" Kagome gasped for breath. Her face becoming more pale. Kikyo's grin widen with pleasure. 

"I owe you….this You killed me remember, now it's my time to kill you." Kagome had a terrified look on her face she held her stomach as Kikyo aimed once again. _' Why bother trying to live' _ Thought Kagome. _' There's no point in living anyway…I was wrong…Inuyasha didn't betray me it was Kikyo, _*breath* _' I'm sorry Inuyasha…I……I…Love you._ Kagome's face grew whiter. She stared at Kikyo a single tear falling from her cheek. She dropped her arms and closed her eyes. Kikyo smiled and lunged stabbing. ((I was listening to a sad song while writing this it's called: Piano Concerto No. 23 boy is this piano song sad. I'm tearing up. It goes great for this situation. It's from Mozart ))

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome peered up. Her eyes widened stunned their he stood in front of her. Inuyasha. He winced the dagger in his chest. Kikyo winced also his claws inside her stomach. Kikyo's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let go of the dagger falling back and disappearing. Inuyasha's glanced at his blood stained hands and looked back at Kagome. He smirked at her and fell to his knees. The dagger had poison on it. Both he and Kagome were getting affected. He looked over and took the dagger from his chest out throwing it aside. Kagome crawled to him. From her waist to her legs she could not feel them. They were numb and paralyzed. " I thought you hated me." Kagome eyes swelled with tears she crawled up face to face with him. She kissed him for what she thought was last time.

"I love.. *breath* You.." She swallowed, her breaths becoming more and more for her life. It felt hard going down. "Your.. *breath* poisoned.." she struggled grabbing on to his Haori. He looked at her with fear. 

"Kagome…" he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him tight. 

"I'm…*breath* Sss.. Sorry.. *breath* Forgive *gasp* me…" Inuyasha held her tighter. He was loosing her and he knew it. 

"I forgive you…Your not going to die Kagome…I won't let you…" 

"You can't do anything…God.. has *breath* called me Inuyasha.. It's my time *breath* to go…"

"No!" he held her again. "No it isn't!! If you die Kagome I don't know what I would do!" Tears spilled down his face falling on Kagome's soft black hair. He looked at how frail and weak she looked. She was right but he didn't want to admit it but did. "If you die Kagome! Then I'll die with you!!" Kagome struggled for breath and gripped his haori tighter. "You can't…" She cried into his haori. He cried with her rocking each other back and forth. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku looked over to the thicket. "Sango I have a bad feeling. I sense death." 

"What!!" Sango looked over standing up she grabbed her boomerang. 

"I can smell Demon and Human blood Miroku!!' cried Shippo pointing at the thicket.

"Let's go!" Miroku jumped up running in followed side by side with Sango. Shippo ran with Kirara. 

"Wait for me." He yelled from behind. 

Sango ran with a heavy heart. "Please not let it me Kagome…Please not let it be Kagome." she repeated as she ran. Miroku looked at her and continued running until they got into a small clearing. Their in a pool of blood sitting Indian style was Inuyasha holding something feeble and weak. Sango broke into tears as she ran over. 

"Kagome!!" Sango cried as Inuyasha removed his arms from Kagome's almost lifeless body. Sango cried hugging Kagome. Inuyasha gave a weak smile to Miroku. 

"What happened Inuyasha?" Miroku asked looking at the bawling Sango and looking back towards him sadly. 

"Kikyo…" was his only reply. "We got to get something to help Kagome and me.. We need a antidote for poison." 

Miroku looked around. "I know where to find some. I'll be right back make sure Kagome doesn't lose any more blood or her heart doesn't stop beating." Sango nodded wiping tears away. Sango ripped clean cloth from her bag and cleansed Kagome's wounds. She tied in around her stomach and back. She looked at the gash marks and looked at Inuyasha's bloody hands. Inuyasha glanced at her then at his hands. 

"The blood is mostly from Kikyo…and some of it is from Kagome…it was an accident.. believe me." Sango blinked and nodding tying the bandage. Inuyasha took of his haori and placed it on Kagome. She flinched but calmed soon after. After bandaging Inuyasha's wound Miroku came back with a paste of stuff in a small bowl. 

"I made this in a village not to far, I would take Kagome there but they don't like Demons." he said not looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha slumped more. Miroku opened Kagome's mouth and fed her a little of the paste and washing it down with water. Inuyasha took the paste and ate some and drank some water. It burned inside of him but he knew it was working as his strength was slowing starting to come back. Inuyasha picked Kagome ever so gently and wrapped his arms around her placing her across his lap. She stirred and slightly and smiled cuddling up to Inuyasha. He smiled and rested his head against a tree closing his eyes. Sango looked over at them. 

"They belong together. If it weren't for the other they would be no more. Their each other's guardian Angels from heaven. They survive and love through each other's thoughts and feelings. The warmth and bond they feel when there close is truly the work of God himself." said Sango smiling. Miroku looked at her astonished. 

"That was beautiful Sango." He put an arm around her and smiled looking up at the sunset in the sky. Sango followed his gaze resting her head upon his. Shippo slept with Kirara underneath a tree. ((I'm gonna use something from one of the episodes.)) Everything was quiet and still and looking up to the sky their shined a single star. Large, bright, and beautiful.


	16. A Time for Reflection and Wounds to Heal

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and company. But I do own his plushie!! *huggles it* oh.. how soft.. and fuzzy!!

((Oye I'm working hard on trying to finish the chapters. And getting my story updated soon!! I went on vacation again boy was it hot… my summer is great how about yours? ^^))

Chapter 15: A Time for Reflection and Wounds to Heal

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome lie in an old hut staring at the ceiling. She didn't like the fact that she wasn't able no move any part of her body. And when she tried pain would come in great numbers to suck out her energy and strength once again. It had been 5 days. Some days she could just walk out and lay in the sunshine. Others she would lie in pain awaiting for it to stop. Inuyasha would bring her food and medicine and sleep next to her. Sometimes he wouldn't be their. He would be sitting on the roof thinking of what to do next or how to get this or that. Sango and Miroku would tell her what was going on or go and help other villages for Demon attacks. Everyone was changing in her eyes. Sango and Miroku were dating and she said she was going to bear his child. And she and Inuyasha were dating. Well were they? She hadn't really asked him. Or he didn't ask her, Which ever she had to know it was a burning question in her mind. Or somewhat stupid question when he almost died for her and told her he loved her. It was stupid to her. And a thought occurred to her almost asleep healing body. Did she change at all? In the end what will she do in the future? And what about Kikyo? Her head was swimming questions about being betrayed by her own master. 

__

'Kikyo…ha I had been a fool all along. Thinking about how she could love me like a daughter or even a friend, or as a teacher. No I was a stupid used fool. To get a dumb jewel. A jewel the Shikon Jewel. What is it for? I don't need it…but Inuyasha does, Maybe I should just give it to him. It doesn't matter to me anymore,' And with her lost thought Kagome fall into a painless sleep.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha sat outside enjoying the warm sunshine. Sango polished her boomerang sighing rubbing sweat off her forehead. Her head was filled with worry as her best friend lied helplessly alone in the bed waiting to heal. She was so scared when she had found her those days ago nearly dead.

"I guess it's true then" stated Miroku.

"What's true?" asked Inuyasha staring at clouds not caring really.

"They say whoever possess the Shikon Jewel would be cursed and it looks like Kagome was. The Jewel is purified in the hands of good but deadly in the hands of evil." 

"How do u know all this?" asked Sango

"My studies in becoming a Monk." Inuyasha head went back to the times of when he was in search of it. 

"Hmm? Do u smell that Inuyasha I smell fire." said Miroku coming upon his feet. Inuyasha sat up snapping out of his thoughts. He sniffed the air long and deep. Besides the enchanting smell of Kagome and the her bad injured body which was a faint smelled of blood. His nose caught on a strong smell of human blood from the west mixed in the with the scent of coals and burnt wood.

"Yeah I smell it and Human blood." he called standing.

"Miroku and I will handle this one. Inuyasha you stay and help Kagome heal." Said Sango standing and holding her freshly polished boomerang. "Kirara!" Kirara jumped from the roof and transformed into her saber toothed self and Sango hoped on. "Coming Miroku?" The monk nodded jumping on and putting his staff in front of Sango to insure balance. They disappeared into the horizon. Inuyasha watched after them and Shippo jumped up. 

"You think it's a demon Inuyasha?" he said staring after them.

"Huh? A demon, It probably is.. And there probably trying to find the Jewel." He took it out of his Haori. He gazed at it his thoughts coming back for it. 

'All of my searching for this? For this glowing ball… I slaughtered many men and woman to get this. And now I have it? Do I actually want to become Full demon. Kagome doesn't seem to care. But does she I should ask her. But I'm not sure what this jewel could do? Maybe she knows…I'll have to her ask when she wakes up.

"Inuyasha, do u think Sango and Miroku will be able to handle the demon by themselves?

"YES!!! NOW STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!!" Inuyasha punched Shippo upside the head making Shippo grab his head in pain. 

"OWWWWWWWwwwwww!! What was that for?!" Yelled Shippo holding his large bump.

"Cause your Annoying and I'm the boss!! And I say SHUT UP!!" Shippo crossed his tiny arms and pouted. He would normally run to Kagome but since she was healing he didn't want to disturb her. So he had to sit and bear it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango and Miroku rode above the trees getting nearer and nearer. The small burning village was coming in sight and the smoke was heading their way. Sango held tight to her mask and Miroku put his arm up to cover his mouth with the sleeve of his robes. They rode Kirara and landed with a thud on the ground. Screams of children and yells of parents came from all around. Miroku jumped off in and instant and start talking to a young woman. She said something Sango couldn't hear and pointed to a burning building. Miroku nodded and handed her his staff and took off towards the building. Meanwhile Sango had told Kirara to get water and start helping to put out the fires fast. Sango took off trying to find the source of the problem. In the middle of the small town was a Demon Rabbit blowing fire everywhere. Burning numerous building to the ground. Sango threw her boomerang cutting the head off as it fell to the ground burning. Sango saw as Kirara came back holding water in her mouth and spits some into the fire getting some out. Sango ran through helping children to the edge of the water and adults as well. 

After putting out most of the fires a small scream is heard and Sango with Kirara run towards a burning hut.

__

'That's the hut Miroku was in…that means'

"Miroku!!" Sango ran off inside in. Sango held fast to her mask as a cloud of smoke hit her face. She held her breath and breathed a little her eyes stinging. Coals and pieces of the hut hit the ground. Sango was sweating a lot as it felt like an oven the heat and smoke extreme. Looking around and walking inside a groan was heard. Sango turned to her left to see Miroku on his stomach a piece of board crossed his back. Running to him she picked up the board burning her hands she cried out in pain but proceeded to get it off of Miroku. Throwing it aside and picking Miroku up to lay him on her shoulder she dragged him out and laid him down. She bent over him looking at his pained expression. A small shriek was made as a the hut almost fell in.

"My daughter she's still inside!!!! Please a beg you please help her!!" The woman cried her tear stained face and fearful eye praying with every inch of her soul. Sango looked at the woman hard and nodded running into the hut. The few crowded adults trying to calm the poor woman down looked to the thing that was once a hut now that was like the pits of hell. It burnt making the day seem brighter and deadlier with every second of Sango being inside of there. The flaming hut no with it's last life collapsed and a scream echoed coming for the woman who was pale and had fainted with her last inch of sanity gone. Out of the dust came Sango holding a small girl in her arms she was unconscious and dirty from the coals and soot. Sango laid her down beside Miroku and breathed air into her lungs. The little girl coughed and opened her small eyes crying out for her mother. The young woman smiled and picked her up hugging her to death. Tears of joy and sorrow flooding her face as she kissed her daughter lovingly. The woman turned to face Sango. 

"How can I ever repay you?" she asked her eyes magnified by her tears. Sango smiled slightly and replied.

"No need just helping-" before finishing the rest of her sentence a deep weez and cough came from Miroku. Sango walked over bending down beside him. He coughed and opened his eyes slowly his vision blurry at first and then saw the beauty features of a demon huntress looking back at him with worry. A roar sounded from behind Sango it was Kirara. She was holding a pale of water in her jaw. Sango took a piece of clean cloth from a villager and dipped it in the water placing it on to Miroku's head. His hot sweating face cooled instantly and he sighed and winced a sharp throbbing pain was coming from his back. 

"Ahh Sango…"

"yes.. A board fell across your back. Luckily your robes weren't burnt through. But you might be sore for awhile. Miroku nodded and touched her face with his hand. She blushed and smiled and held her hand out. Miroku grabbed it with deep appreciation and then winced more as the pain surged standing up. She stood looking at the village and smiled. All the fires were put out.

"Good work Kirara." The cat demon roared and purred a little as Sango helped Miroku and herself on to her back. The villagers gathered around before they left. 

"We all want to thank you before you go. When we rebuild this town again we want you to come back her and visit you are our honored guest and we will love having you back. They smiled together and at the woman holding her daughter who was speaking continued. "If there is anything you need please come here, we will insist in your needs." She smiled warmly. Sango smiled and something caught her eye a small head in the mother's arms. A shy innocent smile shined at Sango. This filled Sango with pride and happiness knowing she helped and saved another life this made her day. 

"Up Kirara!" She called and the large Saber-Toothed cat flew up and out of sight. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha gazed over the Kitsune who was fast asleep on the roof. He smirked. He didn't really hate Shippo; he just didn't want him to be come weak and have demons control him. He thought being mean and showing who was boss not only showed the Kitsune to have respect for elders but a sense of toughness to his fuzzy and small exterior and weak interior. He felt bad that he was alone in the world and if it came a time that Shippo wanted a dad, He, Inuyasha would fill that position. He shook his head jumping down and walking inside. 

Kagome was pulled out of her dreams by a presence. She opened her eyes rubbing the sleep out of them and yawning she stared into big pools of gold and they stared right back her eyes went wide and she screamed. 

"Oh.. I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome called guiltily. Inuyasha muttered rubbing his head on the floor.

"Damn Bitch u scream loud…" he said rubbing his ears against the floor. ((How cute!!! Just image him rubbing his head furiously on the ground how kawaii!! I would pay big to see that)) He lifted his head rubbing his ears with his hands. 

"I said I was sorry. And what else do u except me to do!! I wake up to find you in my face staring at me!!" She was now sitting up yelling. 

"Well You should of known it would be me!!!" he said rubbing his ears again. 

"WELL if you had just- Ow." she cringed. Inuyasha looked over at her pained face. He stood and sat on her bed. 

"Where does it hurt?" he asked his face filled with concerned. Kagome looked at him and pointed with her finger. 

"My Back and side." Inuyasha's eyes widen and he looked away saddened. Those had been the slash marks that he gave her on accident. Whether on accident or on purpose it made Inuyasha fill like a disgrace to his love and he felt guilty and would do anything to get rid of it. Kagome gave a soft smile. 

"Inu..Yasha." She had never paused in between his name. He looked at her his ears against his head. He wished he had died when Kikyo stabbed him and he wished that that day was all a dream. His face fell and he looked away ashamed. "I know you didn't mean too, and I feel so bad for not trusting you and saying you betrayed me. I feel awful-" She was interrupt by some tears and a look Inuyasha gave her looking at her face softy. Her faced become shadowed and her hands gripped the blanket painfully. "I should of known and for me to lose Trust in you so easily it makes me sad. I love you Inuyasha and don't think that just because your Hanyou means that I won't trust you like regular people. I do and I'm sorry to have inflected and pain on you that you already must have had. Inuyasha stared speechless and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. Kagome eyes widen in surprise and shock. She didn't hug back at first but smiled and did. He let her go and looked into her eyes. 

"I understand Kagome and I promise no matter what happens I will always love you and never lay a hurting finger on you. I might be a demon but I don't hurt my mates." Kagome smiled. She wasn't quite sure what he ment by "Mates" but she smiled knowing it must of ment Girlfriend. She kissed him feeling the love pass through there lips. She looked up smiling. They hugged again. Inuyasha smiled and then blinked. 

"Oh yeah!! I was suppose to ask you something… Now what was it…" Inuyasha looked around thinking hard. "Oh yeah!! Now I know!!" he smiled proudly at himself. "If you obtain the Shikon Jewel what does it do?" Kagome looked at the ground and felt something warm enter her hand. It was the jewel. Inuyasha placed it there smiling. She paused and took in a deep breath.

"Well It can give power or take power. So if you were to wish to make yourself-" 

"Full demon."

"Yes full demon your wish would be granted and you would become it destroying the crystal, But if you were to wish to become-"

"Human." 

"You would become it destroying the crystal." Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at the gem. It was clearly beautiful on the outside but inside it was a dark malignant stone that cursed who ever touches it. 

"So that's why Naraku is after you.." said Inuyasha lower his head. Kagome nodded slowly and looked down. 

"Once I had found it was in my body I got scared because I heard that it curses you…but…being with you Inuyasha I'm not so afraid anymore. I feel like I could do anything and be brave. And I like that feeling I never want it to go away. But getting attacked by my own master my confidence and weakness have shown and I won't be able to defeat Naraku or even go near him.. I can't kill my master again, I just can't…" Kagome looked away her hand griping the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha cold smell salt from the tears she was holding back and he put his clawed hand over hers. 

"I'll protect you…" 

"What?" She asked confused and dazed looking into his golden eyes.

"Kagome I swear on my life and love for you, that I'll protect you from this Naraku." He was now holding both of her hands and smiling his fangs showing. ((it looked more of a childish grin. ^^ )) Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Hugging him once more she laid down yawning. 

"Inuyasha would you mine cuddling with me?" she asked blushing. Inuyasha turned scarlet. It reminded him of the time underneath the stars. He nodded and laid down beside her wrapping his arms around her. Kagome laid back against his chest closing her eyes. Inuyasha smiled and started kissing her neck curiously. She shuddered and giggled. He then starting licking her neck making it tender. She blinked and shrugged at what he was doing until a large amount of pain was caused into her neck by two white fangs. She screamed. Inuyasha bit until he tasted blood. Kagome jumped up holding her neck. 

"What are you crazy!!!" She touched it and winced. 

"No!! That's what demons do!!"

"You mean vampires!!!"

"I Just marked you now Kagome!!! You're my..- He turned red- Mate.." He said looking down his ears drooping slightly giving puppy eyes. Kagome blinked. 

"Oh.. I'm sorry you should of warned me It freaked me out.." She was melting into butter and feeling very guilty for yelling at him. 

'_I Knew the puppy eyes would work, Good job ears!'_ Inuyasha smirked at this thought and made his eyes bigger and watery. 

"Awwwwwww! Inuyasha don't be sad! I'm very happy to be your mate!!" She climbed back into the bed and hugged him.

__

'I knew she'd see it my way.' he thought smirking again. He hugged back and settled down for a nice peaceful rest together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango and Miroku sat next to a river washing the soot from themselves. They had rode in silence and hadn't talked since. The quiet of the two was sickening and it was making the both of them very uneasy. Finally After getting cleansed Miroku spoke up. "Sango, Thank you for saving me." Sango looked up her wet hair falling over her shoulder the tips of her hair wet from the cold water. 

"Your welcome Miroku." She smiled and continued washing her face and hands. 

"Tell me something Sango if I would have died what would you have done?" Sango stopped washing and stood up looking at Miroku. She had never been asked this kind of question before. Now it's how to answer it. She pondered deeply and looked away towards the horizon. She couldn't meet his gaze or eyes. 

"Miroku, I wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't be sure to cry, or to be mad. I wouldn't be sure to go without you and start a family of my own or to live a lonely old lady. I would cry and bury you. I would stay with Inuyasha and Kagome until I had finished helping them. Then…I would travel seeking poor villages and helping them out like you would. And honor your memory Miroku.." Miroku looked at Sango and a smile formed. He felt a feeling like no other. This made him happy that she would go on and remember him and think about him. Dying and being forgotten was what he worried about. That's why he would help the poor and defenseless. He thought Sango only did it was because she felt bad and that she liked being praised and liked helping them. He did it so he would leave in impression on them and to be remembered as a great man. "Tell me what would you want me to do?" Miroku raised an eyebrow and smiled the answer came quick and he didn't have to think about it.

"For you Sango to be happy." Sango looked startled and her face felt hot. She stood and walked sitting face to face with Miroku. 

"I want to be with you, I don't just want to bear your child, but I want a family. I want a life together! Please tell me you want the same!" She was scared. She didn't know why maybe it was the threat of him flirting with some wench, or dying, or leaving. She was scared cause deep down she didn't want him to go and be with some other woman when she had his kid. Miroku looked startled also but it dried up and disappeared and smile appeared.

"I want nothing more then to be with you Sango. I also want a life with you." Sango glanced at his prayer beaded hand.

"What about your hand won't you die?" 

"Yes I will, but if we kill Naraku I won't." He stated looking down. 

"Then we must, and we will!" She made a tight fist and he placed a hand on it. She looked at him and he gazed back at her. "Miroku you seem so calm all the time. Are you scared about this curse." Miroku firmly took her hand in his. 

"Not scared Sango petrified. I have to worry and think about which day will I die. Cause I never know. I'm scared it's just gonna come and suck me up and I'll have nothing to leave behind that I existed. But Sango… now that I have you I worry that each day I will never be with you or have a child and not get to see him grow up. I want to see my son or daughter marry.. but I know I never will." Sango was near tears and she hugged Miroku before he could finish. Miroku smiled and breathed into her ear. "I Love you." Sango looked at him and whispered back. 

"I Love you two Miroku and you'll always have my heart." There lips met in a passionate kiss and it broke them smiling together and lying out onto the grass looking at the cream orange sky. The fell asleep knowing that the time they share now will be treasured forever.

((Wow it felt like this chapter took forever to write!!! Boy am I exhausted!! 12:04 am yay this one is done!! ENJOY!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!! TIREDNESS! Boy I really put a lot of effort please READ AND REVIEW! THE REVIEWS HELP! LOVE YA ALL NIGHTY! *goes to sleep*)) 


	17. Sesshomaru Vs InuYasha?

Disclaimer: Doesn't own it and is sick of telling people that she doesn't.

((Well I'm gonna try and make it more fluffy or something like that. *hugs Fluffy* I Like Fluffy. Anyway I wanna see the Second InuYasha movie. Evilness… where is it…))

Chapter 16: Sesshomaru. Vs. InuYasha?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Long white-haired Man stood in the middle of a field. The wind blow left and then right. He stood standing very still taking in the scents of his lands. ((Which are really Inuyasha's. )) 

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" called a freaky looking Toad demon from his side. He was very shot with a small black hat and brown clothing. ((I wasn't sure if he was a toad or a frog?))He held a staff with two heads. One was a woman's the other was an old man's. Sesshomaru ignored him and glared towards the scent that was coming his way. A large snake demon popped out of the ground and aimed for Sesshomaru. Using his demon speed he got around him and took out his weapon his whip. Jaken screamed as the Snake demon came towards him. A Young girl was standing beside very quietly but now was screaming and running. Sesshomaru thrashed and whipped his weapon upon the snake demon. Who was now in pieces. Part of its head fell onto Jaken crushing him. The small girl who was wearing a orange and yellow Kimono with bubbles on it. Was on her knees covering her head shivering. Sesshomaru put his weapon away and walked back towards Rin. Rin looked up and smiled standing. Jaken wiggled his way out from underneath the demon's half head. 

"It's safe now right Sesshy?" Sesshomaru looked down into the little girls small innocent face and nodded. He looked cold and emotionless but Rin smiled and knew that deep down he was smiling right back. Jaken walked over. 

"Honestly Lord Sesshomaru you could of warned me!" Sesshomaru ignored him again. 

"Inuyasha is coming this way. With humans."

"Great.. Just what we need… a stupid half-breed and some food." muttered Jaken wiping blood from his clothing.

"Who's Inuyasha.?" Rin asked tilting her head slightly.

"Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's little half-breed brother. He's a dog demon with Fuzzy white ears and a red haori. He's always looking for trouble and tries to pick fights with Lord Sesshomaru. But he always loses. But there was this one time when we wanted to get the Great Fang sword the Tetusaiga. He foiled our plans got the Tetusaiga and Lord Sesshomaru lost his left arm." Jaken felt a large fist hit him and he fell over. Sesshomaru walked forward. Rin giggled and stepped on him and ran after Sesshomaru.

"Wait up Sesshy!!" She called running.

"I should learn to keep my big mouth shut." Jaken said to him self nursing a large bump on his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back with Shippo. As Miroku and Sango followed from behind.

"Inuyasha!! Put me down I'm perfectly fine! I'm recovered from my injuries and I can walk!"

"No Kagome you might get too tired and pass out or die." Kagome let out a deep sigh.

"No I won't…"

"Yes you will."

"No I won't"

"Yes you will!!"

"NO I WON'T!!"

"Stop arguing!!" yelled Shippo opening his eyes. He was trying to have a peaceful nap. 

"But I'm not a baby I can walk perfectly fine." Inuyasha stopped dead. Miroku and Sango came up around them. 

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku looking around.

Sango and Kagome also looked around. 

"We entered the Great lands. These are mine. But I can smell Sesshomaru all over them." Kagome sat up more on Inuyasha's back and her mouth dropped open. The lands were lush and green with trees and vegetation. There was a clear crystal lake in the middle. Birds were chirping happily and there was a sweet smell of flowers.

"It's beautiful…" said Sango also transfixed on the sight.

"How large are your lands?" Asked Miroku looking from one thing to another.

"My dad owned this whole region. I have about 50 square miles my brother has 50 too."

"But he wants it all.." Miroku added.

"Yep."

"We can't let him do that." Kagome said looking down at Inuyasha.

"Yes don't worry Inuyasha we will help you." Sango said.

"No .. these are my lands this is my fight." Inuyasha set Kagome down. "We'll wait here for Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sat. "It shouldn't take long." Kagome looked down and. Miroku and Sango started a fire. Shippo was happily eating Pocky sticks. Not to long into the fire and chatting about what they would do if hey were rich. ((Sango said she would start a demon exterminating school. Miroku said he would get lots of woman. He got smacked for that one. Kagome said she would start a family and help the poor people. Inuyasha said he would buy Japan.)) They were starting to get anxious and nervous. And Inuyasha would continually look over his shoulder and look around. He could smell him get closer but when and where is he coming. Kagome yawned closing her eyes and reopening them and in front of her stood Sesshomaru. She screamed and jumped back. Inuyasha stood up. 

"So you decided to show up huh, Sesshomaru??" Sesshomaru stood still his hair blowing against the wind his cold eyes digging deeply into Inuyasha. 

"Of course these are my lands."

"These are my lands!! Remember dad gave half to you and half to me!!"

"Don't you ever say my father, he is not a father of a worthless piece of trash. You filthy half-breed." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru his hand now on his sword.

"He's just like you!! He's a demon too Just because he's a half-human doesn't make him any different for you and me!" Kagome said angrily.

"Inuyasha you must learn to make your woman hold her tongue." Sesshomaru said still giving a cold look but it had a hint of anger. Kagome was flattered that he had called her Inuyasha's woman. But do keep her from speaking the truth about Inuyasha was getting her angry. 

"He's your brother! You should be happy and proud of your brother and respect him and he his friend! Not hate him and want him dead!" Sesshomaru looked at her. This made Kagome tremble she knew she had gone to far. Inuyasha stepped in front of her. 

"Do not call my the brother of that thing. He was a mistake made by my father." Inuyasha was shuddering with rage. 

"I wasn't a mistake!!! Just because I never saw him didn't mean anything!! He loved my mom and he loved me!" Sesshomaru glared but he knew he was making him mad. This was a goal for him because he knew if he made Inuyasha so mad that he would be reckless and he would be able to destroy him quickly. "Dad gave us equal stuff he loved us both!! Not that I care that he cared for you but he gave us 50/50 of the lands." 

"But there is one thing that you took from me that is suppose to be mine."

"And what was that Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha holding tightly on to his sword.

"The Tetusaiga is mine. Now hand it our or I shall kill you."

"NO!! This is my sword I got it! Not you!" Sesshomaru lunged forward and punched Inuyasha in the face with his glowing green fist. Inuyasha yelped with pain. But stood and grabbed his sword and transformed it and lunged at Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to get to him. Inuyasha slashed at air and got punched yet again.

"You don't even know how to use it!" Sesshomaru said going after him again. 

"I cut off your left arm before don't make me cut off the other one!" shouted Inuyasha slashing at him. Sesshomaru dodged and smacked the Tetusaiga out of his grip and threw it aside. He put his claws around Inuyasha neck and started choking him. He slashed his face and threw him away. Sesshomaru took out his whip and slashed Inuyasha across the chest. Inuyasha growled in deep pain.

"Inuyasha!!!" cried Kagome.

Sango stood up and held her boomerang ready. Miroku held a demon sticker ready too. Kagome looked at them and put an arrow in her bow and aimed. Inuyasha stood up.

"No! this is my fight…not yours.." he panted. He stood up and yet again got whipped by Sesshomaru. He dropped to the ground. He looked over and saw his Tetusaiga. He ran towards. Sesshomaru saw this and elbowed him in the face causing Inuyasha to topple over himself and falls flat on his face. Kagome saw Sesshomaru take out a large sword. It had a long silver razor sharp blade that looked really evil.

"I wonder why he didn't use that in the beginning." said Miroku looking from Sesshomaru to Kagome.

"What do u mean Miroku?" Sango said looking over.

"I mean he could of used that sword the whole time why is he now just using it?"

"Maybe because he wanted to make him suffer and cause him pain with his bear hands." Sango said.

"I think he did too, or maybe it's his finishing move." Miroku nodded.

"We can't let that happen. We have to help!!!!!! Inuyasha!!" Kagome started walking towards him. But Sango and Miroku both grabbed her.

"No Kagome he told us not to!!" Sango said looking at her.

"He might die Sango."

"Maybe your right we should." said Sango Looking at Miroku.

Sesshomaru took out his sword the Tokijin. Inuyasha stood shakily. He points the Tokijin at Inuyasha.

"Tokijin!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Inuyasha was shot backwards pain surging through him and opening up new wounds and such. He fall lying dead like on his face again.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru put his sword away and looks towards the Tetusaiga and walks to it. There was a low venomous growl from behind him. Sesshomaru turned. There was Inuyasha blood red eyes and baring his fangs and teeth. He showed his claws and cracked them with one hand. 

Kagome, Sango and Miroku there mouth dropped open.

"What's wrong with him? Why does he look so strange?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know…"

Kagome stared this wasn't the Inuyasha she loved. He looked eviler. 

"Inu….yasha?" She said staring at him with big eyes. "What's happened to you?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

((MWAHAHAHAHA that's the end of that chapter with Demon Inuyasha HAHA

**__**

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!


	18. The Agony of Deaths

Disclaimer: Doesn't own it. And Repeats it 5 times…

((Yay everyone my 17 chapter!! HOORAY!! Anywoo, I'm going away for about a week camping!! I'm gonna be like Kagome and like in a sleeping bag with a large overly sized backpack. Hopefully I'll find..my.. Inuyasha…. OHHH I WANNA SHIPPO!! Don't we all want a cuddly little Kitsune? OH I do!! *raises hands* But I'm leaving the 16 and coming back the 23!!!))

Chapter 17: The Agony of Deaths

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha's blood red eyes peered at Sesshomaru. Then to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Shippo gripped onto Kagome trembling. "What's wrong with him?!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His teeth bared and long claws flexed. A small murderous growl came from deep inside his chest and made it's way out. Sesshomaru blinked and stared hard and long at Inuyasha. _'Just a minute ago he smelt like a regular Hanyou. Now he smells like a Youkai. Why did this happen?' _Sesshomaru looked to the fallen Tetusaiga, then back to Inuyasha. 

"How pathetic your not even a true Youkai!" Inuyasha growled menacingly. 

"I will Kill you!" Inuyasha said cracking his claws with one hand.

"Really alright then Inuyasha. Let me see your new Youkai powers I assure you they are nothing compared to mine." Without warning Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru. Clawing at anything he could sink his razor-sharp claws into. But he didn't even leave a scratch. He only kept hitting Sesshomaru armor. Sesshomaru smirked and used his speed to get away from him. 

"INUYASHA!!" cried Shippo from Kagome's arms as he was clinging to her. Inuyasha stopped and looked over. He buried his head into Kagome and shivered. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and shivered also and hugged Shippo in her arms. He smirked looking over at them and his attention was brought back to Sesshomaru. He ran and slashed at Sesshomaru more. There was a loud cracking noise heard and Sesshomaru chest plate shattered into a million little pieces. Sesshomaru eyes widened in shock and was given a nice gash across his face. Inuyasha laughed cockily. Sesshomaru glared at him five claws marks across his cheek. He took out his sword and slashed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged the pressure and dug his fangs and teeth into his flesh. Sesshomaru roared with pain and dug his claws into Inuyasha face throwing him away. As he was doing it there was a sound of ripping from Sesshomaru's arm. He looked down at his shredded arm and growled at Inuyasha. 

"Feh!" He smiled and tried to attack him once more but Sesshomaru was too fast and he slashed at his with the sword and blow him away. He looked at Inuyasha and the pain from his wound was getting worse. Inuyasha lay in pain on the ground. Sesshomaru raised his sword but sheathed it and walked away. 

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed running over. He looked up his eyes still blood red. She stopped and he eyed her. Miroku walked over holding his staff still. Sango had her boomerang ready. He stood up and sniffed. He looked over and his eyes settled on them. 

"Grrr I'll Kill you!!" They stepped back.

"Inuyasha it's us your friends!!" Sango cried. He snarled and growled. Shippo trembled in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha leaped his claws ready and tried attacking them but stopped dead.

"I'm Sorry…" he growled.

"Inuyasha it's us I'm Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo! Remember!?" He gripped his head in pain.

"Get away from me!!!!" He yelled at them angrily. Kagome stared at him in fear.

"I think he's trying to remember us." Miroku said to them starring at Inuyasha also. 

"Inuyasha remember it's me Kagome!!" She pleaded to him. He looked at them and sniffed the air. He looked around and ran off. In the distance there was screams.

"He's attacking Villagers!!" Miroku said

"We have to help them." Without hesitation they boarded Kirara and rode off towards the village. Getting to the village. It was a horrible scene. There were bodies laying everywhere buildings on fire and more horrific screams. In the middle of the town standing and laughing was Inuyasha. Blood all over him. 

"Kill!! I want to kill!!" He roared laughing. Kagome stared in horror. Miroku went to them both after checking a young woman. 

"There dead there all dead." He said sadly. 

"Why is Inuyasha killing innocent people. Do you know why Kagome?" Sango asked.

"No he's never done this before. He's never looked like that either…" She seemed to be in space. _'His eyes are blood red and he's out of control killing people. He told me he used to go through villages to get the Shikon Jewel but…is he used to killing people? No! he's not a monster like they said he was.'_ She remembers when she first saved him from her villagers. _'And I knew he wasn't a monster. That's why I protected him. But back then his eyes were gold. He was a little arrogant but he was still nice. He never tried to kill me. He saved my life with the Tetusaiga. Wait a sec. He doesn't have his sword! I remember now Sesshomaru hit the sword away from him and Inuyasha got hurt; and when he got up he was like this!' _

"Miroku his sword!" 

"Huh? What to you mean Kagome?" he said looking over at her.

"His sword he needs his sword and he'll turn normal again!"

"Your right Kagome!" Sango said.

"I'll get it!" Kagome ran off back to where they had been last. _'Please hold on Inuyasha I'll be right back!'_ She ran back panting in had been a long run but she had adrenaline pumping through her body she should could run more and further. She ran back and there was Miroku and Sango. They were busying dodging an on coming attack from Inuyasha. Shippo ran from them and too Kagome. 

"Shippo go and stay with Miroku and Sango." She told him firmly holding onto the sword.

"Why?" 

"Because I don't want you in danger!" He nodded obediently and jumped off and ran to Miroku and Sango. Kagome stared and looked directly at Inuyasha. He sniffed and looked at her and smiled evilly. 

"I wanna Kill more!" he growled and ran towards her. Kagome gasped and stepped back. _'I can't run away now, I have to give him the sword. If I don't he'll kill more innocent people!' _Kagome stopped and ran towards him. He smiled and continued running towards her. 

"KAGOME!!" screamed Shippo wide eyed and looking out of Sango's arms. Miroku and Sango watched in awed. Kagome ran towards him still and it happen in a flash. There was a sound of a body hitting the ground. They blinked and looked down. Inuyasha was on the ground holding the Tetusaiga in one hand the other was laying lifeless on the ground. Kagome lie on his chest unconscious. Inuyasha opened his eyes. They were it's original color of gold. He looked at Kagome and sat up. 

"Kagome!! Kagome!!" He shook her awake.

"Hm? Inuyasha?" He blinked at her not knowing what to do.

"Oh! It's you! It's it the real you!" She hugged him not caring that he was covered in blood. Inuyasha looked at them all confused and he looked down at Kagome. He then looked around at his surroundings. 

"What happened here?" Kagome released him from her grasp and sat quietly not saying anything. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. They also didn't know what to say. "I did this didn't I?" 

"Yes.." Kagome said softly. 

"But how! I don't remember it at all! All I remember was getting hit by Sesshomaru and feeling like I was gonna die! I couldn't have killed this people! And what happened to Sesshomaru? Where is he?" He was confused and getting angry. 

"Sesshomaru left when you turned into this. And you took off coming here and killing these people." Miroku stated simply. 

"But how I don't understand?" 

"When Sesshomaru knocked you away you dropped your sword and turned into a killing machine. But when I gave it back to you. You turned into your normal self again." Kagome said starring at the ground. Inuyasha looked at his hands and looked at his torn blood stained clothes. He hung his head. 

"I can't believe…Did I hurt you guys!" he said looking up at them.

"No." Miroku said. Shippo was shaking uncontrollably in Sango's arms. 

Inuyasha stood up and looked at all of them and disappeared into the woods. Kagome watched him walk away. 

"Inuyasha?" She said standing. "I'll be right back." She nodded and walked after him. 

Sango blinked watching them both leave. " Did you sense Youkai from him?" She said asking Miroku. 

"Yes I believe I did. But now I sense a Hanyou."

"What does this mean?" Shippo asked from Sango's arms.

"I think the sword Inuyasha carries around, The Tetusaiga, some how seals up the demon blood from inside him. But when the Tetusaiga is separated from him and he is in a life or death situation. His demon blood rushes throughout him. He doesn't turn into a true Youkai, but somewhat of one. He is not able to control the blood so he goes into his sub-consciousness and has no power or thought about what he does or says." Miroku said Looking back at Sango. 

"Hopefully this will never happen again." 

"Hopefully."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Inuyasha?" Said Kagome coming into a clearing where a river was. He was bent over a river washing his face and hands. 

"Stay away from me Kagome I'm a monster! I might kill you too!" Kagome opened her mouth in a shocked expression. 

"Inuyasha your not! Your not a monster! You're a half-demon! Not a monster!" She said speaking to his back. He stared at the river. 

"Then what do you call me! I killed all those people with out any guilt!"

"You didn't even know what you were doing you had know control over your actions!" 

"Now I do and you know what! It's horrible! That's all I can smell is human blood all over me! I feel bad seeing all these woman and children I killed!" Kagome walked over and sat beside him. 

"Inuyasha stop blaming yourself, It wasn't your fault that this was going to happen. You didn't know what you were doing at the time and you didn't have any way to stop yourself." She said quietly. Inuyasha looked at her and hugged her tightly. 

"Your talking helps me but I still feel guilty."

"Well if you promise to keep your sword with you all the time. The people that you killed will rest in peace." He looked at her confused and smiled slightly.

"Thanks Kagome."

"Your Welcome Inuyasha." She smiled. "Shall we head back to the village?" 

"No need!" Miroku said coming out. "Sango and I just finished laying to rest the villagers." Sango walked out with Shippo. Shippo jumped down and ran to Inuyasha and Kagome. He pasted Kagome and jumped right into Inuyasha's chest. 

"Inuyasha!" he cried.

"Hm?" He looked down at the Kitsune and looked back at Kagome puzzled.

"He was worried about you." She said smiling. Inuyasha looked at him and smiled and gave him a small hug. 

"Well I guess you have your lands back Inuyasha. I guess we can head home." Miroku said.

"Yeah I guess we can." Inuyasha said. He stood up and walked forward. "Alright move out group!" He said walking. They nodded at once and started following. There was a small sound of snoring coming from Inuyasha. He looked down and clinging to his chest mouth open, was Shippo sleeping. Inuyasha smiled and put his arms in his sleeves holding Shippo tight and walking on. 

((Well here it is just finished before Saturday! On Friday The best thing is this was my dateline day! Hey guys I live in NY, Not New York City but in a part of New York. And did you hear about the rolling black outs! Weird! My computer shut down when we lost power for about 1 second. I feel bad for people who didn't have power all day yesterday. Oh did any of you get hit by that Virus the Lovsan one wow. I didn't luckily I put up protection against it. And My cousin got hit my the Virus and man was she pissed. I would be too! But I didn't PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! *begs and Inuyasha gives puppy eyes* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!)) 


End file.
